Les épopées de Rei - Tome 3 : Cauchemar
by Reivilo
Summary: Après un mois d'entraînement, nos héros sont fin prêt à affronter l'individu qui menace leur monde... mais quel est réellement son but ? Quelles sont ses intentions ? Ah ... ça, malheureusement, toutes ses vérités seront révélées dans la douleur ... dans un monde incompris, hostile et désert ! ... alors ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Mise à niveau

_« Attention ! Cet arc narratif contient des révélations de ouf guedin ! »_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Mise à niveau**_

Dans la lueur d'une nuit douce et sombre, un homme, habillé d'un grand manteau noir épais, s'était installé sur un rocher à contempler la pleine lune d'un air nostalgique.

Il pensait à ce qui pourrait bien arriver dans la dimension interdite … malgré l'assurance du groupe. Il soupira péniblement, avant de lancer tout bas sans que personne ne l'entende dans la pénombre :

« Mes pensées sont brouillées, et sont remplies de nuages sombres … et de ténèbres … devrais-je rester comme les autres ? Rester un être confiant, qui n'a aucune idée de ce qui va lui arriver derrière cette porte menant en enfer ? Oui … peut être … je ne sais plus quoi penser ... »

Mais il se fit soudainement rejoindre par un autre individu qui se plaça à côté de lui.

C'est donc dans le noir absolu, que l'homme décida de rompre le silence de sa célèbre voix calme et sinistre :

\- Dommage … nous avons loupé le coucher du soleil …

\- Ce n'est pas si grave … nous le regarderons mourir le lendemain …

\- Et s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Cela fait maintenant un mois que nous nous entraînons afin de maîtriser à la perfection nos pouvoirs et … pour la première fois depuis le début de notre aventure … je doute en notre réussite.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil ! Jaze !

\- Pitié … pas ce nom Betty !

\- Je veux dire … ce Zéro … on va le laminer ! Tu vas voir !

\- S'il nous a donné rendez-vous dans la dimension interdite c'est qu'il prépare sûrement quelque chose … je n'aime pas ça du tout !

\- De mon côté, je me suis entraîner au tir et crois moi ! Il ne va pas faire long feu ce zéro !

\- Ce type est tout de même capable de détruire des dimensions entière à lui tout seul …

\- Qui te dis qu'il en est réellement capable ?

\- Je suis sur la voie du doute pour le moment … et j'ai … j'ai peur.

\- Tu ne devrais pas douter autant mon ami, lança une voix qui se rapprochait doucement du petit groupe.

\- On t'a sonné ? Non ! … retourne donc t'amuser avec les autres à découper des arbres ! cria l'Ombre à l'humanoïde qui venait d'interrompre son avancé.

\- Calme toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ! répliqua aussitôt l'hybride.

\- Sois réaliste ! Bon sang ! Pour battre Zéro, il nous aurait fallu un an de ton entraînement pour avoir une chance de le battre ! expliqua l'Ombre d'un air plus calme.

\- Tu doutes sur mes méthodes ? Pourtant vous vous êtes surpassé, et avez multiplié par cinq votre puissance ! déclara Kriss.

\- En tranchant des bouts de bois que tu nous lances les yeux bandés ? C'est ridicule … ricana doucement le ténébreux en se levant de son rocher.

\- Je t'interdis de te moquer ! J'ai mit longtemps à étudier cette méthode d'entraînement ! râla Kriss.

\- Non … je préfère MA méthode, elle est bien plus efficace … désolé … soupira l'Ombre.

\- Ce n'est pas en méditant et en pratiquant des mouvements lents dans le vide que tu risques d'augmenter ton potentiel au combat ! s'esclaffa Kriss en se moquant du ténébreux.

\- C'est une technique que l'on m'a enseigné étant jeune, la concentration, la maîtrise de soi-même et savoir faire le vide dans son esprit. lança le jeune homme en croisant ses bras.

\- Ça n'a ni queue ni tête ton histoire … souffla Kriss.

\- Tu veux que je te montres ? ricana doucement l'Ombre en se mettant en position de combat.

\- Montre moi un peu … lui lança Kriss en faisant de même.

\- Vas-y, je t'attends.

Betty quant à elle, observait la scène sans dire un mot, elle savait pertinemment qui allait être le gagnant de ce match amical.

C'est alors que Kriss s'élança sur l'Ombre avec une telle vitesse qu'il était difficile de le voir, son poing se dirigea vers le ventre du jeune homme. L'homme-Dracaufeu allait enfoncer son poing, quand ce dernier traversa le corps du ténébreux. Très surprit, il enleva son poing. Mais quelque chose derrière lui tapota son épaule. En se retournant, il vit avec grande surprise celui qu'il visait auparavant. Ce dernier montra à son adversaire un très grand sourire avant de lancer sur un ton d'amusement :

\- Trop lent !

Kriss s'élança alors sur l'Ombre en tentant de le toucher, mais ce dernier esquiva avec aisance ces coups.

Alors que l'hybride continuait de frapper dans le vide, le ténébreux disparut alors sous ses yeux, dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Le cherchant du regard, il s'aperçut très vite que des spectres noirs l'entouraient. Choqué par ce pouvoir encore inédit, une voix lança :

\- Tu as attaqué … à mon tour maintenant !

Soudain, les spectres s'envolèrent d'un seul coup avant de tous se regrouper autour du jeune homme qui venait de réapparaître en face de Kriss. L'Ombre prépara alors son poing, ce dernier se fit recouvrir de matière noire ce qui donna au final une main trois fois plus grande qu'une main humaine.

Tout ceci se passa en quelques millisecondes, à peine ! Kriss ne pu réagir à temps.

Il se retrouva à terre, complètement sonné, le coup fut fatal, il eut beaucoup de mal à se relever.

Suite à cette conclusion, le jeune homme accompagné de la Lucario se rendirent dans un camping car suréquipé, histoire d'y piquer un petit somme … accompagné de Kriss se tenant la tête, le coup l'avait mit mal en point, il cherchait désespérément la trousse à pharmacie.

Le lendemain matin, notre groupe composé de sept combattants, pouvait enfin avoir une bonne grasse matinée. Car, il faut dire qu'après un mois d'entraînement, il fallait bien se reposer un peu.

Un humain doté d'une forte carrure et d'une chevelure blonde, se réveilla en premier tout en regardant les autres dormir. Il décida alors de se rendre utile et de préparer un petit déjeuner bien copieux pour la dure journée qui les attendaient.

Après quelques minutes de repos supplémentaire, Une Dracaufeu, ouvrit doucement ses yeux et se leva lentement tout en essayant de ne réveiller personne et s'approcha de l'homme fraîchement réveillé en lançant d'un air matinal :

\- Salut, bien dormi ?

\- Bien … et toi ? demanda le jeune homme en se retournant vers son amie tout en bayant un coup.

\- Ça peut aller … Calua a encore ronflé cette nuit …

\- On y est habitué à force …

\- Tu l'as dit …

\- Sinon … tu veux du café ? demanda alors le jeune homme en tendant une grande tasse de café à la Dracaufeu.

\- Rei … tu n'a pas quelque chose de plus … doux ?

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme comprit de suite où voulait en venir son amie. Il s'approcha alors de cette dernière et prit Adréa dans ses bras tout en fermant les yeux. La Dracaufeu, appréciant ce geste tendre, serra également son ami dans ses bras tout en fermant ses yeux. C'était … mignon à regarder je l'admet mais ridicule toutefois, car un humain et un dragon-humanoïde faisant cinquante centimètres de plus, c'est plutôt drôle à regarder sur le moment.

Après ce câlin doux, affectueux et innocent (oui ...), l'adolescent lâcha prise, puis, il échangea avec Adréa un regard apaisé et mélancolique avant de se retourner accompagné d'un sourire dans le but de préparé du bon chocolat chaud comme il savait les faire.

Suite à cet événement, un hybride mi-homme mi-Dracaufeu se leva doucement et lança tout en prenant Rei et Adréa dans ses bras :

\- Salut tout le monde … lança péniblement Kriss en s'avançant vers les deux compères.

\- Ah … bonjour Kriss, lui répondirent ses opposants d'un air blasé. Bien dormit ?

\- Ça peut aller … l'Ombre m'a bien aidé à dormir …

\- Tiens Kriss, prend une tasse de chocolat chaud … soupira l'autre blond en tendant une tasse de chocolat à Adréa et au jeune homme qui venait de se réveiller.

\- Comment ça ? Il t'as fais quoi l'Ombre ? déclara Adréa avec curiosité.

\- Disons que … il m'a bien montré hier soir que ses méthodes d'entraînement était bien plus efficaces que les miennes … râla l'hybride.

\- Je l'ai toujours dit … je lui fait entièrement confiance là-dessus, commenta le blond, désolé …

\- Oh ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Mais bon … c'est dommage.

\- Joey, moi et Betty avions bien suivit ton entraînement pourtant, arrête de pleurnicher pour rien ! s'esclaffa Adréa d'un air de bonne camaraderie.

\- Pendant que Calua se la coulait douce … ricana le blond.

\- Au fait Rei … c'est normal ce léger changement de couleur sur tes cheveux ? Je trouve que depuis quelque temps, ils ont un peu foncés … demanda Adréa très curieuse.

\- Oui … je pensais te l'avoir déjà dis mais … chez nous, en fonction de l'âge, nos cheveux change de couleur mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde, expliqua son conjoint.

\- C'est que … on avait tellement l'habitude de voir ta frange d'intello … soupira une voix malicieuse derrière notre petit groupe.

\- Calua ! Tu es réveillé ! répliqua Kriss tout content.

\- Voilà la feignasse qui pointe le bout de son nez ! commenta à nouveau Rei en tentant de se faire discret.

\- Et moi ? Je sens le gaz ? soupira un petit Voltali vert à côté du rouquin.

\- Mais non Joey ! On ne t'a pas vu c'est tout … soupira Adréa d'un air blasé.

\- Une petite minute … d'où est-ce que j'avais une frange d'intello ! râla Rei.

\- Ah non ! Je te jure ! C'était atroce ! On avait envie de te frapper rien qu'en te voyant, ricana une voix sombre et fatigué qui émanait d'un adolescent à la chevelure noir.

\- Ça n'a pas tellement changé je trouve, ricana le Voltali d'un air moqueur.

\- L'Ombre … quel … plaisir de te voir ! déclara Kriss avec une mauvaise foie qui ne lui allait pas du tout ! Viens … viens prendre ton petit déjeuner !

\- Chut ! Imbécile ! Tu sais bien que Betty dors encore … et qu'elle a horreur des réveils brutaux, expliqua alors le ténébreux avec frayeur.

\- L'Ombre qui a peur de Betty ! Ça c'est aberrant ! s'esclaffa Joey en éclatant de rire.

\- C'est comme si je lisais « Les épopées de Rei » en commençant par le tome 3 ! répliqua Calua fière de sa comparaison.

\- La ferme Calua … ronchonna l'ensemble.

\- Sinon … oui ! Sortons dehors, nous serons mieux installé, expliqua Rei au groupe.

\- Il a raison, s'esclaffa Betty derrière l'Ombre.

Ce dernier se retourna aussitôt tout en poussant un petit cri aigu.

\- Il se fit alors charrier par le groupe durant le petit déjeuner, l'Ombre soupira sur la stupidité de ses amis tout en finissant son chocolat chaud en silence.

Après ce petit déjeuner, plutôt copieux, Kriss sortit un petit papier de sa poche et l'étala sur la table, sur ce, Rei répliqua :

\- Encore ton schéma ?

\- J'aimerais juste que l'on revienne dessus, histoire de vous rappeler deux trois trucs … soupira Kriss en enfilant une fine paire de lunette.

\- Euh … Kriss ? Tu es vraiment obligé de remettre cette horreur ?! s'étonna Joey.

\- Je ne les mets uniquement pour lire, et puis, ça me donne un petit côté « premier de la classe ».

\- Enlève ça tout de suite … râla l'Ombre en plaçant sa main sur son front comme signe de désespoir.

\- J'avoue qu'elle ne me vont pas trop mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, désolé.

\- Bon … donc si on récapitule … expliqua l'Ombre

(Bon, là normalement, il y a le schéma, mais à cause du site je n'ai pas pu le mettre :/)

Nous sommes à côté du monde des humains … notre dimension est donc représenté par un petit carré noir à côté du monde des humains, la dimension mère, l'espèce d'éclipse au milieu … ensuite, ces espèces de chemins sont la représentation du couloir des dimensions. il faut l'emprunter si nous souhaitons nous rendre dans la dimension interdite …

\- Tu as très bien résumé ! déclara Rei tout content.

\- Ça reste compliqué encore pour ma part … soupira Joey.

\- Ça viendra ! Ne t'en fais pas ! répliqua Kriss.

\- Pour moi ça reste un plat de spaghettis ton truc ! s'esclaffa Calua.

\- Je t'en foutrais des spaghettis, soupira Kriss sur un ton énervé tout en rangeant rapidement ses lunettes.

\- Mais j'en ai marre des trucs compliqués ! Je comprends jamais rien ! râla le rouquin tout bougon.

\- Non mais toi c'est normal ! s'esclaffa Rei en se mettant à pouffer.

\- Va mourir ! répliqua Calua fou de rage.

\- Kriss … par contre, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est : Comment fait-on pour nous rendre dans le « couloir des dimensions » ? demanda alors Rei très curieux.

\- C'est simple ! s'esclaffa ce dernier, souvenez vous : vous réalisez le même procédé pour créer un trou de ver, mais vous pensez très fort à votre destination et tout se passera bien.

\- En effet, c'est tout bête ! déclara Adréa sur un ton sec.

\- Mais … qu'est-ce que l'on fait ensuite dans le couloir des dimensions ? Ça devient de plus en plus obscure cette histoire … soupira Joey qui avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation.

\- Mais, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué voyons ! Ça va faire dix fois que je le répète Joey ! Va falloir que tu enregistres ce que je dis ! râla Kriss en croisant les bras.

\- J'étais sûrement ailleurs ce mois-ci lorsque tu me l'a raconté … s'il te plaît, peux-tu me ré-expliquer comment ça se passe dans le couloir des dimensions ? demanda poliment le Voltali tout en faisant les yeux doux à l'hybride.

\- C'est vrai … à force de répéter les mêmes choses … soupira le blondinet.

\- Bon … je te l'explique une dernière fois Joey … soupira Kriss avant de se lancer dans une longue explication, le couloir des dimensions est un chemin qui mène aux différents mondes qui n'ont aucun lien où aucune ressemblance avec le monde des humains, dans ce couloir, nous pouvons respirer et la gravité n'y est pas présente, il faut juste se laisser porter et ne pas se perdre du touché … sinon … on se retrouvera séparé.

\- Très bien … je pense avoir tout compris maintenant ! déclara Joey tout content.

\- Je l'espère pour toi … murmura Kriss d'un ton sombre.

\- Des spaghettis ... ricana doucement Calua dans sa barbe.

\- La ferme ! hurla Kriss fou de rage en entendant ce dernier.

\- Calmez vous … vous me donnez un mal de tête pas possible dés le matin ! C'est fou ça ! rouspéta l'Ombre sur un ton agressif.

Suite à cette remarque plutôt soudaine du ténébreux, un grand et long silence s'installa autour de la table. Chacun termina alors son petit déjeuner sans rien se dire d'autre tandis que Kriss remballa doucement son schéma.

Mais, alors que le silence devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour certains, Rei se leva subitement et brusquement de la table pour aller s'installer sur un rocher plus loin, il se fit aussitôt rejoindre par l'Ombre ainsi que Calua dans le plus grand des calmes. Surprit de cette compagnie plutôt inattendue, le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde et à la forte carrure lança avec un gros soupir :

\- Je n'arriverais plus à supporter ça encore très longtemps …

\- Je pense savoir où tu veux en venir … soupira l'Ombre d'un air blasé, je pense ressentir cette même sensation …

\- Non … à part sauver le monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait vous mettre dans des états pareils, ironisa Calua d'une voix calme et sérieuse.

\- C'est une trop lourde responsabilité ! Je ne me vois pas faire une telle chose ! expliqua Rei en se mettant à déprimer.

\- Il faut pourtant que tu t'y fasse … car apparemment, je ne vois pas qui pourrait empêcher Zéro de détruire tout les mondes qui lui passe sous la main, expliqua son ami aux cheveux noirs.

\- Dis toi que lorsque nous nous serons débarrassé de ce guignol, tout sera terminé, et nous pourrons poursuivre le voyage ! déclara Calua en prenant tout à coup une voix plus compréhensif.

\- Vous savez ... la fois où nous avions empêché Mewtwo de détruire ce monde, au fond de moi, j'étais bien heureux que personne ne soi au courant, expliqua Rei.

\- Moi aussi au final, fit Calua tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le rouquin et lui lâcha un sourire, de même pour l'Ombre.

Légèrement rassuré, il se leva et rejoignit les autres qui étaient resté à table, et qui d'ailleurs, se demandait bien ce qui pouvait bien se tramer, dès le retour du blond à table, il se fit aussitôt interpellé par Adréa :

\- Ça ne va pas Rei ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est juste que … toute cette histoire me donne mal à la tête ... s'esclaffa ce dernier d'une fausse expression de joie tout en débarrassant son assiette.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air bien ces derniers temps, remarqua Betty en jetant un regard inquiet sur le blond.

\- En fait, Rei complexe parce qu'on est sur le point de sauver le monde, expliqua Calua d'une voix calme tout en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

\- C'est vrai que ça donne une sacrée responsabilité mine de rien, personnellement je le comprends … fit Adréa d'un air sincère.

\- Bon ! Arrêtons de parler de ça ! Et préparons nous ! Aujourd'hui … je propose de dormir ! répliqua Calua en reprenant sa voix de plaisantin avant de commencer son entrée plus ou moins triomphante dans le camping car.

\- Calua ! Reviens ici ! cria Kriss, aujourd'hui, nous nous rendons dans la dimension interdite pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Un mois … c'est passé rudement vite … soupira Joey déçu.

\- Tu rigoles ? Ça a duré une éternité ! ricana doucement Rei d'un air gêné.

\- Par contre, il serait mieux de rester le moins longtemps possible dans la dimension interdite, cette dernière doit sûrement être plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraît, expliqua Kriss avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Betty s'est entraînée au tir, la foudre de Joey est dévastatrice et de mon côté, je saurais me débrouiller ! Et puis tu oublies ma « Méga-évolution » qui nous avait coûté pas mal de temps avec l'Ombre pour tout organiser. Personnellement, je trouve que nous nous sommes tous surpassé ce mois-ci. Toi et l'Ombre, vous nous avez fourni un superbe entraînement ! s'esclaffa Adréa tout en aidant l'Ombre dans sa tache

\- Avec nous, Zéro ne fera pas long feu ! cria Joey tout fier.

\- Merci … ravi de savoir que je me suis rendu utile finalement ... répondit doucement Kriss. Au début, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas perturber cette ligne du temps … Mais, après tout, je ne suis peut-être pas là par le pur fruit du hasard. Donc, j'ai finalement décidé de rester avec vous, et de vous aider.

\- Oui … nous connaissions déjà cette histoire … lança Rei sur un ton neutre, tu radotes mon pauvre ...

\- Il faudra tout de même rester sur nos gardes, qui sait ce qui nous attendra là bas, murmura l'Ombre d'une voix grave et sombre.

Suite à cette petite discutions, notre groupe, fin prêt pour le voyage, attendit l'après midi avant de procéder à la création du trou de ver

Une petite lueur douce ressortait de ces nuages noirs qui couvraient les restes du camp, sur une terre à la fois aride et glaciale.

Le petit groupe était fin prêt, après quelques petits préparatifs, il était grand temps de se lancer dans un court et périlleux voyage.

Un homme vêtu de noir se détacha de l'assemblée regroupée au milieu du camp. Il leva ses mains en l'air, ses pensées étaient alors remplies de ténèbres, de mort et de désespoir.

De ses mains jaillirent de la fumée d'une noirceur incomparables, l'homme la concentra dans ses mains, avant de l'expulser au sol, cela créa un trou de ver dans lequel on ne pouvait apercevoir que le néant, nul ne pouvait prédire ce qu'il pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté.

L'homme, satisfait, se tourna ensuite vers son groupe qui était très impressionné par cet exploit, et lança : « La mort est derrière nous ».

Suite à cette phrase pleine de ténèbres et de vérité, Rei se détacha du groupe et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lança a son tour d'une voix calme : « Dans ce cas, hâtons nous, tout ceci prendra bientôt fin ... ».

Il ne manquait plus que Calua pour compléter le trio, ce dernier, sortit du lot et s'esclaffa tout en s'avançant vers ses deux amis : « La dernière ligne droite ! C'est pas trop tôt ! ».

Une fois ces belles phrases prononcées, les trois amis se retournèrent vers le restant du groupe tout en silence.

Rei et Adréa se tenaient la main, mais au bout d'un moment, il finir par se lâcher et de soupirer un grand coup.

Kriss s'avança vers le trou de ver tout en faisant un clin d'œil à nos héros. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il déclara qu'il était grand temps d'y aller, les autres hochèrent péniblement la tête et suivirent l'hybride dans ce périlleux voyage … peut être leur dernier.

 _« Pessimiste un jour ! Pessimiste toujours comme on dit ... »_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Environnement très étrange

_**Chapitre 2 : Un Environnement … très étrange**_

Après avoir franchit ce trou de ver, toute l'équipe se retrouva dans une sorte de tunnel, la couleur de ce dernier était indéterminable, puisque l'endroit était épileptique. Mais nul ne pouvait s'attarder sur le paysage, puisque nos héros étaient comme aspirés dans ce tunnel où la gravité n'étais pas présente.

C'était comme si le groupe se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un immense circuit électrique sans fin.

Après quelques petites secondes dans cet environnement déjà décrit au préalable par Kriss, notre groupe n'eut le réflexe de se prendre la main, afin de ne pas se perdre du touché.

C'est en hâte qu'Adréa, Betty, l'Ombre, Kriss et Joey s'agrippèrent sans se rendre compte qu'il restait encore Rei et Calua à prendre par la main. Les deux adolescent se regardèrent de loin dans le tunnel infernal et tentèrent tant bien que mal de se rejoindre, mais il était déjà trop tard et le tunnel se termina par une chute vertigineuse dans un immense canyon aux allures grotesques et lugubres.

Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. L'endroit était tellement absurde, que le jeune homme qui se réveilla seul sous cette ambiance de chaos prit peur et commença désespérément à chercher ses amis. Ne les voyant pas, il décida de marcher vers une immense tour de pierre qui pouvait être visible au loin, sur un océan de sable.

La peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, il continuait d'avancer prudemment dans cet environnement sombre. Un vent sec lui racla la joue d'une telle force, que le pauvre adolescent ne pu continuer sous cette forme. Il se changea en Dracaufeu et utilisa ses ailes afin de rendre le vent de cet endroit moins agressif, ce qui l'aida grandement à avancer dans ce canyon vidé de vie. Vidé d'espoir.

Pendant ce temps, un petit groupe de cinq combattants se réveilla à son tour, doucement, chacun son tour, sauf Kriss. Ce dernier, attendait justement le réveil de ses amis.

Une fois tout le monde debout, l'Ombre remarqua très vite l'absence de Rei et de Calua, sur ce, Kriss répliqua :

\- Nous n'avons pas pu les attraper lorsqu'ils étaient dans le couloir dimensionnel, ils ne sont pas très loin, mais nous avons été séparé d'eux. Il va falloir qu'ils se débrouillent tout les deux pour nous retrouver, sinon, qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

\- Si j'étais Rei … je me réfugierais dans un endroit sûr et assez visible pour que l'on puisse me retrouver, lança Adréa, inquiète pour ce dernier.

\- Il faut qu'il soit assez intelligent aussi … soupira Betty.

\- Ne dis pas du mal de lui s'il te plais ! rouspéta Adréa … imagine que je le perde !

\- Bon … histoire de changer de sujet … pour Calua, vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ? Car, à part dormir, il n'a suivit aucun entraînement il me semble ... s'inquiéta Joey.

\- Pour lui … je n'en sais rien, c'est le genre de type assez imprévisible, mais vu qu'il est capable de nous détecter, je suis sûr qu'il est peut nous retrouver facilement ! expliqua l'Ombre.

\- Kriss, tu sais à peu près où est-ce qu'il pourrait se situer ? demanda Betty tout de même inquiète.

\- Ça peut être très aléatoire, mais ne vous en faites pas ! Nous arriverons à les retrouver sains et sauf ! rassura l'hybride.

Le groupe observa les environs et décida par la suite de marcher vers le haut des grandes dunes qui se dressaient en face d'eux, histoire d'observer les environs.

Pendant ce temps là, Rei, sous sa seconde forme, continua de marcher sous cette tempête qui était comme un coup de fouet porté sur sa peau rouge vif.

Malgré ce temps agressif, l'adolescent continuait malgré tout son avancée, la tour de pierre se rapprochait de plus en plus, il y était presque ! Encore un petit effort !

Malheureusement, le jeune homme s'aperçut que la tour qui se trouvait en face de lui, n'était rien d'autre qu'un immense amas de roche, formant une sorte de tour. Se sentant trahi par sa vision, il se réfugia dernière l'amas rocailleux dans le but de se protéger du vent.

Pendant une petite heure, Rei admira l'édifice avec étonnement. Ce dernier, n'était constitué que d'une seule pierre en y regardant de plus prêt. C'est extrêmement rare de voir une telle chose ! Puis, après avoir cogité deux petites secondes, l'adolescent pensa de suite à un ami à lui, dont il sous-estimait les pouvoirs. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais ne vit personne de sa connaissance. Déçu, Rei décida d'attendre la fin de la tempête avant de progresser d'avantage dans cet étrange monde qui était des plus mystérieux.

Alors que le blondinet s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, une personne lui prit soudainement l'épaule, très surprit, Rei sortit rapidement son épée et plaça sa lame sous la gorge de la personne qui souhaitait juste attirer son attention.

Cette personne sourit et lança d'une voix malicieuse :

\- Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en a l'air.

\- Ah ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! ricana Rei en reprenant sa forme humaine tout en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau.

\- Je n'ai pas gâché mes forces, et ça me rassure de ne plus être seul désormais, expliqua Calua sur un ton sérieux qu'il faisait rarement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Il nous faut retrouver les autres maintenant, déclara le blond en se relevant avec vivacité.

\- Très bien … je les sens … ils ne sont plus très loin … expliqua Calua toujours aussi sérieux.

\- Euh … très bien mais … est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je pète la forme ! s'esclaffa le rouquin.

\- C'est tout de même assez stupide de notre part de ne pas avoir garder le contact avec les autres … résultat, nous voilà séparé d'eux …

\- T'en fais pas ! Ils sont tout prêt !

\- Si tu le dis … Mais pour le moment, le tempête est trop violente pour continuer …

\- Ouaip. conclut le rouquin en s'asseyant par terre.

Tandis que les deux compères attendirent que le temps devienne plus clément, l'Ombre, Betty, Joey, Kriss et Adréa, désormais au plus haut sommet des dunes qui dominaient les environs, scrutèrent l'horizon sans rien se dire.

Ils savaient que c'était bientôt fini, ils avaient confiance en eux, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre ce dernier affrontement !

Après de longues minutes, Adréa aperçue quelque chose de louche au loin et le fit immédiatement savoir :

\- Regardez là-bas ! Il y a une tour noire !

\- En effet ! déclara Kriss, bien joué !

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, en effet je l'aperçois ! Rei et Calua doivent sûrement s'y trouver ! répliqua l'Ombre.

Ce dernier se précipita en hâte en bas des dunes accompagné des autres dans le but de se diriger vers cette étrange bâtisse.

Contrairement à Rei et à Calua, l'univers dans lequel la petite bande se trouvaient avait l'air beaucoup moins apocalyptique que prévu. Un vent doux soufflait, et le soleil à peine visible était magnifique. Kriss le fit immédiatement savoir. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était très étonné par l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Mais une chose attira l'attention du petit Voltali, ce dernier ce dirigea en hâte vers un drôle de type qu'il venait d'apercevoir au loin dans le but qu'il puisse le renseigner malgré les réticences de Kriss et de l'Ombre.

Mais la chose qu'il prenait pour un humain, changea rapidement de forme avant de se transformer et de se cacher sous terre.

Étonné, Joey, s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait l'étrange individu, puis sentit quelque chose se rapprocher de lui à une vitesse folle. Le petit Voltali, par réflexe, courut en direction des autres à la vitesse de l'éclair, puis un énorme ver monstrueux sortit du sol à l'endroit même où le petit être vert se trouvait précédemment et se mit à pousser un cri abominable.

Prit de panique, le groupe, impressionné, resta de marbre devant la bête.

L'assemblé vit l'immense créature retourner sous terre et Kriss, d'une voix lambda lança aussitôt :

\- Laissez, je m'en occupe …

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi ? ricana l'Ombre en sous-estimant ce dernier.

\- J'aurais fermer mon clapet si jamais je ne me sentais pas apte à affronter cette chose, s'esclaffa Kriss en décollant à une vitesse impressionnante.

Depuis le ciel, l'hybride sortit son épée et se mit à concentrer son pouvoir dans sa lame. Il était fin prêt à affronter cette chose.

Kriss ferma alors ses yeux, jusqu'à sentir une présence se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui.

L'immense créature sortit la bouche ouverte dans le but de gober Kriss. Mais le ver, ne sentant plus aucune présence, allait retourner sous terre quand soudain, Kriss réapparut de nul part et découpa la créature en deux. Au loin, le petit groupe aperçut l'immense entité s'effondrant sur le sol avec fracas, en y regardant de plus prêt, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune homme à la peau rouge marchant dans leur direction, le sourire aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches. L'Ombre râla en ajoutant que ce dernier aurait pu faire mieux que ça … sans prononcer un mot, le groupe continua son chemin tout en haussant les épaules.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, Adréa proposa de faire une pause. Les autres membres du groupe approuvèrent aussitôt sa proposition. Ils décidèrent de se reposer dans une petite grotte qui était agréablement fraîche et humide, cela changeait pas mal du soleil qui frappait de plus en plus fort dehors. Kriss partit explorer la caverne afin de vérifier s'ils étaient bien seul, l'Ombre l'accompagna sans broncher.

Une fois revenu, Kriss et l'Ombre rendirent leur verdict :

\- On a trouvé des meubles, du matos de cuisine, et j'en passe … le strict nécessaire pour vivre ici, expliqua Kriss d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Quelqu'un habiterait ici ? Dans un endroit aussi perdu ? demanda Betty très surprise.

\- C'est évident ! Mais, je pense que, vu l'état dans lequel le propriétaire les a laissé, on suppose qu'il n'est plus de ce monde, conclut l'Ombre.

\- L'important, maintenant, est de se reposer et de retrouver les autres, soupira Adréa en regardant dehors d'un air triste.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Ils vont bien ! J'en suis sûr ! Et puis … on parle de Rei et de Calua là ! s'esclaffa Joey d'une voix rassurante

\- Et alors ? soupira Betty d'un air blasé.

\- Rei, suite à son entraînement, est devenu notre allié le plus puissant ! expliqua Kriss d'une voix ensoleillé. Quant à Calua … et bien … Je suis sûr qu'il va bien !

\- J'approuve, Rei possède un énorme potentiel, déclara le ténébreux sur un ton fière. Et pour Calua … ne vous en faites pas, je le connais, il va s'en sortir ! lança le ténébreux.

\- Bon, là vous marquez un point, répliqua Betty en repensant à l'entraînement du blond supervisé par l'Ombre.

\- Surtout que vous oubliez les formes dans tout cela ! ricana Kriss en s'asseyant par terre.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? demanda Joey qui n'avait pas suivi.

\- Ça ne reste qu'une théorie, mais, malgré que ça va bientôt faire dix fois que je l'explique … soupira Kriss en désespérant.

\- En gros Joey, les « formes » sont des transformations que nous avons découvert récemment … elles surviennent après une grande accumulation de pouvoirs, par exemple la première forme, nos cheveux et nos yeux deviennent de la couleur que notre pouvoirs, et notre puissance est multipliée par deux. Nous possédons également une grande endurance, mais lorsque le combat se termine et que nous retournons sous notre forme normal, la fatigue se fait sentir … Il faut donc se transformer lorsque c'est réellement nécessaire ! expliqua l'Ombre au petit Voltali.

\- Et selon ma théorie, il y aurait deux formes. Mais la seconde n'a pas encore montré le bout de son nez lors de l'entraînement, ni le mien, ni celui de l'Ombre ...

\- Lors du combat contre Mewtwo, la forme qu'à prit Rei était des plus étrange, cela pourrait être la seconde forme ? Et je me souviens que lors de l'entraînement, j'avais demandé à Rei quelle serait la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver pour lui. Et … alors qu'il était en plein vide intérieur … il s'est mit à pleurer … J'ai alors sentit à ce moment là, son pouvoir augmenter de manière considérable ! Peut-être qu'il est à deux doigts de se transformer si cette chose devait arriver … supposa le ténébreux.

\- Possible mais quelle est cette « chose » que Rei redoute le plus ? demanda alors Kriss très étonné.

\- Ça concerne Adréa … répondit le ténébreux à voix basse ...

\- Ah ! Donc si j'ai bien comprit, toi, l'Ombre et Rei vont se farcir Zéro et nous, nous jouons le rôle des figurants inutiles ?! râla Joey avec frénésie.

\- Pas du tout Joey, soupira Adréa, n'oublie pas ma Méga-évolution ainsi que ta foudre dévastatrice … ce n'est pas rien.

\- Bon … j'avoue que lorsque tu as méga-évolué, c'était pas mal stylé ! avoua le petit Voltali tout content.

\- C'est vrai ! ricana doucement Adréa.

Suite à cette petite discutions, la Dracaufeu jeta un coup d'œil dehors, ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à destination, le Canyon se changeait peu à peu en un désert, puis en un sol volcanique et ainsi de suite. L'environnement changeait presque tout le temps, à chaque pas, à chaque kilomètre, un nouveau sol se dévoilait sous les pieds de nos héros. D'ailleurs, actuellement, ils se trouvaient sur un paysage plutôt pacifique.

Sur une plaine d'herbe courte, deux jeunes hommes marchaient sans se presser dans cet environnement paradisiaque. Surprit d'ailleurs par ce changement brutal de paysage, Rei jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de lancer le débat avec son acolyte :

\- Calua, je ne veux pas être chiant où quoi que ce soit mais, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y ai plus la moindre structures de pierre derrière nous ?

\- C'est vraiment le bordel ici ! Ça change de paysage toutes les deux minutes ! râla le rouquin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer ce phénomène ? Un mirage ? On devient fou ? Ou un truc dans le genre ? supposa Rei en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est bien réel … la fleur géante qui a voulu nous bouffer, je l'ai sentit passé … soupira Calua.

\- Ça n'était pas non plus une grande menace … déclara Rei.

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai faillit me faire gober par ce truc ! cria Calua vexé. Le truc ressemblait pourtant à une petite fleur dorée complètement inoffensif ! Je me penche pour la ramasser et là … l'abomination grandit d'un seul coup et tente de me gober !

\- Et tu oublies que je t'ai sauvé la vie dans l'histoire … râla le blond.

\- Je pouvais m'en sortir tout seul ! Même si ton coup latéral droit nous a été d'une grande aide ! De toute façon, le machin est mort de toute manière ! ricana le rouquin en prenant un air vantard.

\- Ah ! Enfin un peu de reconnaissance ! soupira Rei en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Calua éclata de rire, s'arrêta et se retourna vers le blond, il lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule, avant de lancer :

\- Tu n'as jamais vraiment capté le second degré mon pauvre !

\- Hein ? Oh ... soupira ce dernier en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de plaisanter, le sol changea soudainement sous leurs pieds, il devenu alors chaud et sec, et la flore s'était volatilisée, pour laisser place à un paysage désertique et caniculaire.

\- Sur ce, Rei remarqua aussitôt :

\- Ça a encore changé …

\- Il vaudrait mieux retrouver les autres au plus vite, tu peux à nouveau voler ?

\- Non, désolé, on a déjà parcouru pas mal de chemin de par les airs. Et puis, vu que l'environnement change de manière aléatoire, imagine qu'on tombe sur une purée de pois ? Un orage ? Et j'en passe … expliqua le blond en déboulant son excuse.

\- Au pire, il ne sont plus très loin, nous allons les rattraper !

C'est alors que les deux acolytes continuèrent de marcher dans la direction que Calua qualifiait de « chemin le plus court ».

 _« Un conseil : évitez de lire entre les lignes … ça pique les yeux … »_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Léon, The Skeleton !

_**Chapitre 3 : Léon, The Skeleton**_

Un désert … sans relief, cette dimension est vraiment des plus étranges. Aucuns membres du petite groupe de cinq ne pouvait prévoir le prochain sol qui allait se découvrir sous leurs pieds. Il restèrent donc sur leurs gardes.

L'angoisse et l'empressement se fit sentir chez le petit Voltali qui regardait dans tout les sens, à la fois effrayé et impressionné.

Adréa tenta de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'a pas de souci à se faire pour Calua puisqu'il est avec le bond.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Adréa jeta un coup d'œil à la pierre attachée autour de son coup que lui avait offert Rei lorsqu'ils s'étaient tout les deux aventurés dans le monde des humains avec les autres. Elle serra la pierre contre son cœur avant de lancer au groupe :

\- Ils ne sont plus très loin … je les sens.

\- Comment ça ? demanda frénétiquement le Voltali.

\- Je … je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, mais Rei n'est plus très loin, j'en suis sûr ! répondit la Dracaufeu choqué, mais sûr d'elle.

\- Je ne sens rien de mon côté … tu es sûr de toi ? soupira l'Ombre d'un air sinistre.

\- Oui ! J'en suis sûr ! Du plus profond de mon être ! Je … je peux le sentir … conclu Adréa.

\- Tu sais où il se situe ? Est-il avec Calua ? interrogea Kriss très curieux.

\- Je … je n'en sais rien, je sais juste que ça se rapproche de nous … soupira la Dracaufeu en baissant la tête.

\- S'il se rapproche de nous, il doit sûrement être en compagnie de Calua, continuons notre route ! Ils vont nous rattraper, déclara Kriss en exécutant à nouveau son rôle d'éclaireur.

Le petit groupe continua de marcher sous un paysage désertique. Adréa lâcha la pierre quand quelque chose lui attrapa la jambe, ce qui la fit trébucher. La Dracaufeu s'écrasa au sol en poussant un cri, l'assemblé se retourna alors rapidement vers leur alliée qui venait de tomber avant de remarquer qu'un tentacule l'avait agrippé et commençait à l'attiré vers un gouffre où sortait d'autres tentacules.

Leur amie se débattait dans tout les sens. Elle tentait d'arracher le tentacule de sa jambe, sans que celui ne lâche prise.

Dans la panique, Kriss se précipita sur Adréa, lui prit sa main et commença à tirer de toute ses forces. Malheureusement, cela ne suffisait pas. L'Ombre commença de tirer à son tour, idem pour Betty. Mais la chose ne souhaitait pas lâcher sa proie, il tenait bon, il voulait son repas !

Kriss lâcha prise en ordonnant aux autres de continuer de tirer aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ce dernier se faufila derrière Adréa et coupa le tentacule, les autres qui continuaient de tirer, tombèrent en arrière.

Kriss se retourna ensuite vers le gouffre. On pouvait entendre des cris assourdissants, plusieurs tentacules sortirent de ce dernier dans le but d'attraper tout ce qui pouvait être comestible. Mais Kriss concentra une orbe de lumière dans sa main droite, et l'envoya dans le gouffre tout en hurlant au groupe de déguerpir au plus vite !

L'endroit où avait surgit les tentacules explosa. Kriss revenu victorieux vers l'assemblé afin de prendre des nouvelles d'Adréa.

Cette dernière remercia infiniment l'hybride et les autres pour leur aide précieuse … sinon, elle y serait restée. Elle lança même qu'elle refusait de mourir tant qu'elle n'avait pas revue Rei … même si après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle ricana en ajoutant qu'au final, il serait mieux que tout le monde reste en vie.

Kriss déclara d'une voix sympathique que c'était tout à fait normal de lui porter secours, qu'il aurait fait cela pour n'importe qui.

Heureusement, la jambe de la Dracaufeu n'avait reçu aucune blessure apparente !

Le groupe, toujours sous le choc pu continuer son avancé d'un pas rapide dans ce paysage marécageux … oui … l'environnement avait de nouveau changer ...

Pendant ce temps, Rei et Calua continuèrent de marcher péniblement sous ce soleil incroyablement fort. Mais après plusieurs minutes, le rouquin aperçu quelque chose bouger au loin. Il le fit aussitôt savoir au blond. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil en face de lui et vit lui aussi une forme humanoïde louche bougeant de manière étrange et irrégulière.

Au fur et à mesure que les deux amis se rapprochaient, ils entendirent une chansonnette poussé par la chose qu'ils avaient entraperçu au loin.

Rei sortit alors son épée et s'approcha avec prudence vers l'entité et aussitôt, le sol devenu verdure, et l'environnement se changea en un endroit paisible et agréable.

Plus le blond s'approchait de la chose, plus cette dernière ressemblait à un squelette. Rei frotta alors ses yeux afin de vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas et appela aussitôt le rouquin à le rejoindre.

Une fois Calua sur place, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. La chose qui gigotait au loin était belle et bien un squelette qui entreprenait une danse des plus étrange. L'épéiste s'approcha alors du squelette qui lui tournait le dos et entreprit une conversation avec ce dernier :

\- Euh … Salut ?

\- Oh ! cria l'étrange squelette en se retournant vers Rei.

\- Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ! répliqua le blond en s'excusant aussitôt.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! J'essayais justement d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, lança le squelette d'une voix assez folle.

\- Ah bon ? Tu attirais l'attention ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna le blond en questionnant l'étrange individu qui se dressait devant lui.

\- Ça dois faire plus de dix ans que je poirote ici sans voir une personne qui souhaite m'accorder un peu de son temps … j'attire leur attention histoire d'être … moins seul … en quelque sorte … soupira l'homme creux.

\- Mais … Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Les deux dents de devant cassées, cette fracture sur la tête et cette cape rouge déchirée ! Mais … non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! cria Calua choqué.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda Rei aussitôt à son ami.

\- Léon ? Est-ce que tu te nommes Léon ? cria le rouquin au squelette.

\- Ou … oui oui ! Chère ami ! Mais, comment vous me connaissez ? s'étonna le squelette en grattant son crâne dégarni (logique … vous avez déjà vu un squelette avec des cheveux ? … hors animé s'il vous plais !).

\- Rei … tu ne vas jamais croire ce qu'il se passe actuellement ... soupira Calua qui était redevenu très calme.

\- Dis toujours … répliqua le blond, comme si rien ne pouvait l'impressionné.

\- Léon … il provient de ma tête ! Je l'ai imaginé de toute pièce dans ma putain de tête ! Et il est là ! Il est devant moi ! Et tu le vois toi aussi ! Tu imagines un peu ?! expliqua Calua tout excité.

\- Mais … ça ne tiens pas debout ! fit Rei très surprit … quoi que … après … il est tout a fait possible que ce que tu imagines atterrisse ici … à condition que ce soit une abomination sans nom … D'ailleurs ! On en a pas tellement vu dans le coin …

\- C'est hallucinant ! s'esclaffa Calua tout content.

\- Euh … veuillez m'excuser mais … je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce que vous dites vous deux … soupira Léon.

\- Apparemment … tu proviens de sa tête … expliqua le blond en désignant Calua, ça veut dire que tu peux être aussi chiant que ce dernier …

\- Dans ma tête, j'avais imaginé Léon comme étant un type assez badasse sans vraiment l'être … mais au final j'ai décidé de garder l'idée du squelette sympa qui a un humour … disons … tu connais déjà le mien je suppose, expliqua Calua tout content.

\- Oh mon dieu … soupira Rei en grattant ses yeux d'un air désespéré.

\- Euh … dans tout les cas je suis très content de vous rencontrer ! répliqua Léon d'une voix folle et hystérique, avant de demander les noms de ces deux aventuriers.

\- Je me nomme Rei, et je ne suis pas vraiment un aventurier … malgré mon accoutrement, je reste un simple voyageur.

\- Je suis Calua.

\- Oh ! Fort bien ! s'esclaffa le squelette tout content.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? murmura le blond inquiet à son ami.

\- Aucun risque ! Léon est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympa, et puis … il doit être content de voir du monde … je pense, répondit ce dernier.

Les trois individus restèrent quelques instants sans rien se dire avant que Léon ne reprenne la conversation :

\- Vous vous appelez comment sinon ?

\- Hein ? Mais on vient de te le dire ! Je suis Rei et l'autre là, c'est Calua … expliqua ce dernier très surprit.

\- Oh ! D'accord ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, dans le coin ? répliqua Léon.

\- Eh bien … nous sommes à la recherche d'un groupe de deux humains et de trois Pokémons.

\- À part un type louche, je n'ai rien vu passé depuis quelques jours, désolé … monsieur ? répondit le squelette en ayant du mal à prononcer le nom du blond.

\- Rei et l'autre c'est Calua … soupira ce dernier.

\- Ah ! D'accord ! Ça marche ! Vous avez l'air d'être des hommes de confiance !

Le blondinet se gratta la tête avant de se retourner vers Calua, ce dernier haussa les épaules accompagné de son petit sourire taquin.

Après quelques petites secondes de réflexion, Rei décida de posé une question à l'étrange individu :

\- Dis moi, ce « type louche » dont tu nous a parlé précédemment, à quoi ressemblait-il ? Car nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un également …

\- Ce ne serait pas un type au cheveux gris qui porte une sorte de veste étrange ? répondit Léon.

\- Oui ! C'est lui ! répliqua Rei tout content.

\- Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était mais je me souviens qu'il logeait dans la grande tour noire que vous pouvez apercevoir là bas au loin, déclara le squelette en désignant une immense tour au loin. L'autre fois, je l'ai vu tuer des centaines, voir des milliers de personnes sans raisons … quand je suis allé le voir pour lui demandé la cause de ses actions, il m'a répondu que c'était pour passé le temps ...

\- Je me disais aussi … soupira Calua.

\- Cela explique pourquoi il n'y a presque personne ici ... fit le blond en posant son regard sur une tour noire plus loin.

\- De rien ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'aider ! Monsieur … monsieur … il est plutôt dur à retenir votre nom … soupira Léon.

\- Rei ! Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ! râla le blond.

\- Ah ! Voilà ! C'est parfait ! Je le retiens maintenant ! Il ne s'échappera plus ! Hé hé ! déclara le squelette de sa voix folle et hystérique.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? demanda gentiment le rouquin à son nouvel ami osseux.

\- Avec grand plaisir Sir Calua ! répliqua Léon tout content.

\- Ah non ! Un Calua c'est déjà assez difficile à supporté ! Alors deux ?! Là je dis non ! cria le blond en se précipitant en hâte vers la tour en espérant y retrouver celle qu'il chérie plus que tout.

\- Si tu veux savoir … ta Juliette est un peu plus à gauche de la tour ! Après la montagne ! cria Calua au loin.

\- Gnagnagnagna … marmonna le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre ami ? demanda alors Léon très curieux.

\- Oh ! Il fait son caca nerveux, s'esclaffa le rouquin, aller ! Viens ! Je t'emmène avec nous !

Calua s'empara alors du bras squelettique de Léon dans le but de l'entraîner dans sa course pour rattraper le blond qui était sur le point de les distancer. Mais ce dernier s'aperçut très vite qu'il avait belle et bien prit le bras de son nouvel acolyte … mais ... seulement le bras. Léon rattrapa alors le rouquin et lança :

\- Euh … je ne veux pas paraître désinvolte ou quoi que ce soit mais … vous pouvez me rendre mon bras ?

\- Très surprit, Calua rendit le membre qu'il avait subtilisé sans réellement le vouloir et répliqua d'une voix amusé :

\- Désolé l'ami ! Mais il faut qu'on rattrape l'autre prétentieux ! Car … on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber ici …

\- JE NE SUIS PAS PRETENTIEUX ! hurla le blond au loin.

\- Oh ! Il a du punch votre ami ! commenta Léon d'un ricanement fou.

\- Oui … il ne comprend pas le second degré … soupira Calua.

\- C'est bien dommage …

\- Bon ! Il faut le rattraper ! Avant que quelque chose ne nous tombe dessus ! déclara Calua en invitant le squelette à le rejoindre dans sa course.

\- Il s'appelait comment déjà votre ami ? demanda rapidement le squelette au rouquin à voix basse tout en se mettant à courir avec lui.

Pendant ce temps là, Rei continuait de marcher d'un pas rapide vers la tour qui se dressait devant lui, Adréa n'était plus très loin, il pouvait le sentir.

Il se fit très vite rejoindre par Léon qui courait à une vitesse folle. Ce dernier se mit à expliquer que l'un des avantages d'être un squelette, était de pouvoir courir très rapidement en exécutant des mouvement de jambes très rapide. Étonné, Rei demanda alors avec curiosité qu'elles étaient les autres avantages qu'un squelette pouvait avoir par rapport à un humain, ce dernier lui répondit aussitôt :

\- Oh ! Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas si vous pouvez vraiment comprendre, vu que vous n'êtes pas un squelette. Et vu que je n'ai pas réellement rencontré beaucoup de monde ces dix dernières années … et que des humains … ça ne court pas les rues dans ce genre d'endroit ...

\- Ça fait plus de dix ans que tu es ici ?! Sans voir personne ?! demanda Rei très surprit.

\- Oui, cela fait plus de dix ans … sans parler à qui-que-ce-soit. J'ai bien vu des gens ! Mais lorsque je m'en approchais ils s'enfuyaient ... soupira Léon.

\- Personne … pendant dix ans … c'est quand même dur ...

\- Oh ! Vous savez ...

\- Comment as-tu fais pour tenir tout ce temps ? s'étonna alors le blond.

\- Il y avait une voix … une voix qui me parlais, au départ je pensais que je devenais fou, mais au fur et à mesure, j'y ai prit goût. D'ailleurs, cette voix ressemblait beaucoup à celle de votre ami.

\- Eh bien … vu que tu proviens de son subconscient … on pourrait éventuellement penser que …

\- Oh ! Ne vous embêtez pas à savoir d'où provient cette voix très chère ! Tout ceci importe peu au final, l'important est d'aller … de ... d'aller faire quoi au juste ? fit le squelette en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher.

\- D'aller régler des comptes avec Zéro, un type qui a pour projet de détruire un peu tout ce qui lui chante … soupira le blond.

\- Oh ! Très bien ! Tout ceci est quelque peu fâcheux en effet ! Vouloir détruire tout et n'importe quoi … c'est tout bonnement stupide ! Ça relève de la folie ! répliqua Léon d'une voix toujours aussi folle et hystérique.

\- Tu … tu es vraiment obligé de parler comme ça ? C'est très troublant … le « Oh ! » à presque chaque début de phrase … et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, expliqua Rei en se retournant vers le squelette qui s'était remit à marcher avec lui.

\- Hé ! Attendez moi ! Fichtre qu'il cours vite ce squelette ! cria Calua au loin.

\- Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! ricana le blondinet en se tournant vers un jeune homme roux courant dans sa direction.

\- J'arrive à sentir l'aura de nos amis ! Ils ne sont plus très loin ! expliqua Calua tout content.

\- Très bien, je commence à les sentir également … enfin … je la sens plutôt … de plus en plus proche, déclara Rei en portant sa main à son cœur.

\- Arrête de fantasmer Roméo ! Plus vite tu y serras, moins tu me casseras les pieds avec tes mots d'amour à deux ronds, soupira Calua.

\- Dans ce cas … répliqua Rei avec détermination.

C'est alors que le jeune homme se transforma en Dracaufeu avant même de finir sa phrase devant le regard ébahi de Léon et le sourire victorieux du rouquin.

Suite à cette transformation plutôt précipité, Rei put finir sa phrase :

\- Calua, Léon, montez sur mon dos.

\- J'aime cet état d'esprit ! ricana Calua en montant sur le dos de son ami tout en invitant Léon à le rejoindre.

Mais ce dernier avait comme la mâchoire déboîtée, cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, le squelette la remit en place avant de lancer :

\- Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que mes orbites ont vu un humain se transformer en dragon, ou est-ce que je suis enfin devenu dingue ?

\- Ah … non non … tu n'es pas fou, moi et Calua sommes capable de se transformer en Pokémon, expliqua Rei gêné.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi vous ne me l'aviez pas dit plus tôt ? s'esclaffa Léon tout content en changeant brusquement de ton tout en grimpant sur le dos du Dracaufeu avant de s'accrocher fermement à ce dernier.

Rei s'envola alors vers la tour noire en espérant y retrouver ses amis. Par chance, ces derniers venaient d'arriver devant l'édifice. Ils étaient en train d'admirer l'immense tour qui défiait le ciel. Ce dernier était devenu étrangement sombre. Le sol, quant à lui, restait un plateaux de fleur et d'herbe finement coupée très agréable à regarder.

La tour n'étant plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, Rei pouvait apercevoir au loin, un petit groupe de cinq individus qu'il reconnut sans problème. Déterminé, il piqua dans le but de prendre de la vitesse, et atterrit. Calua témoigna des talents de vol de son ami en descendant de son dos avant de vomir son déjeuner. Le rouquin se mit ensuite à réprimander le blondinet en l'insultant de tout les noms. Ce dernier, tenta de se défendre un minimum face aux divers injures de Calua.

Quelqu'un s'approcha alors du groupe, cette personne s'élança sur les deux compères qui étaient toujours en train de se chamailler et lança :

\- Vous voilà ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt …

\- L'Ombre ! hurla Rei tout content.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est horrible de supporter ce type … soupira Calua en montrant le blond du doigt, mais ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Enchanté ! Je suis Léon ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance !

\- Euh … un squelette … c'est … original, fit le ténébreux très surprit.

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, déclara le blond.

\- Rei ! cria une Dracaufeu au loin en accourant vers ce dernier.

\- Adréa ! hurla ce dernier en enlaçant cette dernière.

\- Ça y est … il ne vont plus se lâcher maintenant … soupira Betty en s'approchant accompagné d'un Voltali vert et d'un hybride.

\- Pour ma part, je préfère qu'il reste collé l'un l'autre, à titre personnel … expliqua Kriss gêné.

\- Calua ! Rei ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content de vous voir ! hurla Joey fou de joie en sautant sur Calua (le faisant chuter au passage ...).

\- Euh … quelqu'un peut-il me dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! demanda alors Betty très intrigué par le squelette qui se tenait en face d'elle.

\- Oh ! Je me nomme Léon ! Je suis ici, seul, depuis plus de dix ans et ça me fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes !

\- Et … vous l'avez prit avec vous ? s'étonna Kriss en inspectant le squelette de fond en comble.

Calua se mit à expliquer à tout le monde la provenance de Léon, très étonné, tout le monde regarda alors l'être squelettique un peu timide et gêné à la vu de tout ses regards braqués sur lui.

Ne supportant plus une telle oppression visuelle, Léon expliqua qu'il restait quelqu'un de normal et que ce n'était pas la peine de le fixer comme ça avec des regards pareils.

Le groupe comprit de suite où voulait en venir le squelette (surtout Joey) et décida alors de se concentrer d'avantage sur l'immense tour qui se dressait devant eux.

 _« Vous trouvez que ça part loin ? Attendez de voir la suite ! »_


	4. Chapitre 4 : La tour du jugement

_**Chapitre 4 : La tour du jugement**_

L'édifice qui se tenait devant nos héros, était constitué de pierres sombres très solides.

Après une petites heures à chercher l'entrée, le petit groupe faisait dorénavant face à une immense porte, l'assemblé établie alors un plan afin d'entrée dans la bâtisse en toute discrétion :

\- On pourrait tenter d'entrée par une des fenêtres … proposa alors le blond.

\- Personnellement je ne vois pas trop ce que l'on risque en entrant comme si c'était chez nous … soupira Calua. Après tout, nous sommes ici pour en finir ...

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, la discrétion n'est pas notre point fort, sauf chez certains, expliqua Adréa.

\- Hé ! J'ai trouvé un interphone à côté de la porte ! cria Léon fière de lui.

\- Attends Léon ! On élabore un plan … on s'occupera de ça après, lança le blond en faisant travailler ses méninges.

Soudain une forme humanoïde ailée descendit du ciel à une vitesse folle, avant d'atterrir et de lancer avec désespoir :

\- Il n'y a rien du tout sur le toit ...

\- Tu étais partit en éclaireur Kriss ? Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué tiens ! remarqua le petit Voltali très surprit.

\- Tu ne suis pas grand chose de toute manière … soupira l'Ombre d'un air fatigué.

\- Répète un peu ! cria frénétiquement Joey en dressant ses poils sur son dos.

\- Bon … il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer ! Cette porte n'est pas infranchissable nom de nom ! ronchonna le blond en s'approchant de la dite porte noire faite de bois massif.

\- Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda le squelette à l'interphone.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Léon, très surprit, Kriss, Joey, Rei et Adréa réprimandèrent ce dernier avant qu'il ne leur réponde que personne ne l'écoutait et que comme ça l'avait quelque peu vexé d'être mit à l'écart, il a finalement décidé de s'amuser un peu. Sur ce, le blond déclara :

\- On parle d'un type sachant contrôler la lumière et les ténèbres, qu'il est capable de détruire des dimensions entières … alors rentrer dans une demeure qui pourrait bien être la sienne … ça relève du suicide !

\- Oh ! J'en suis navré ! Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais régler le problème ! s'esclaffa Léon.

\- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ? lança une voix bien familière et fatigué depuis l'interphone.

\- Aaaaah ! c'est lui ! crièrent Joey, Adréa, Rei et Kriss à l'unisson.

Le squelette s'approcha alors de l'interphone et répondit poliment à celui qui était en train de provoquer une crise générale dans le groupe :

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais nous nous sommes trompé d'endroit ! Mille excuses !

\- Oh ! C'est vous ! nous vous attendions avec impatience ! Depuis plus d'un mois … allez-y ! je vous ouvre …

\- Non non ! C'est pas nous ! C'est pas nous ! cria l'assemblé complètement paniqué à l'interphone.

\- Plais-t-il ? soupira Zéro depuis l'appareil.

C'est alors que pour une raison qui m'échappe, un ras-le-bol envahi soudainement le squelette qui dégagea le petit être vert en lui lançant avec agressivité : « Laisse moi faire » avant d'approcher son crâne de l'appareil et de lancer à Zéro d'une voix grossière et vulgaire :

\- Gobe mes galoches, gros sac !

\- Aaaaaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ?! hurla le groupe.

\- Vous avez peur de lui ? lança Léon d'un air blasé.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il est réellement capable de faire … et ... expliqua doucement Rei.

\- Qu'avez vous dit ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort ? cria Zéro depuis l'interphone.

\- Viens te battre ! On verra qui mérite la mort dans ce monde de pacotille ! hurla l'Ombre fou de rage.

\- Si tu es si motivé de te mesurer à nous, rejoins nous à l'intérieur … ricana Zéro d'une voix sinistre.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance ! lança le blond qui avait reprit confiance en lui.

\- Nous verrons cela … ricana doucement Zéro.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de l'ennemi retentit à nouveau dans l'interphone :

\- … Vous savez que … comment on arrête ce machin ?

\- Un bon coup dedans en général … ça résout tout les problèmes … commenta Calua.

\- C'est vrai … pourquoi est-ce qu'on perd notre temps là dessus …

Le groupe entendit comme un fracas considérable derrière l'autre bout de l'interphone, la communication fini par être coupée.

C'est alors que l'immense porte s'ouvrit accompagnée d'un grincement assourdissant.

Sur ce, l'Ombre décida alors de motiver ses compagnons, qui venaient de perdre toute confiance en eux.

Sur un ton théâtral et d'une voix grave et autoritaire, il se mit à encourager son équipe :

\- Nous y sommes, nous avons traversé un endroit des plus dangereux. Nous avons marché avec cette haine qui nous hantait. Pourquoi avoir peur ? Nous avons déjà combattus bien pire que cela ! Ça n'est pas un pecnot dans une tour qui va me faire peur ! Ce type n'a rien d'exceptionnel ! Il possède juste deux types de pouvoirs, l'ombre et la lumière.

\- Tu oublis qu'il est capable de détruire des dimensions entières et qu'il est également capable de créer des trous de vers d'un claquement de doigt … soupira Calua.

\- Et alors ? Je te signale que nous sommes maintenant huit et que nous aussi nous sommes capable de créer des trous de vers comme bon nous semble … reprit le ténébreux.

\- D'accord … mais, ce n'était qu'une fraction de ses pouvoirs … imagine s'il les déchaînaient ?! supposa le bond inquiet.

\- Rei, tu possèdes un potentiel énorme, tu nous a beaucoup impressionné à l'entraînement ! Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous inquiéter au final ! suggéra Kriss.

\- Oui ! Ne vous laissez pas impressionné ! Nous allons l'avoir ! cria Betty d'un air confiant.

\- Vous avez raison, et puis, il est vrai que nous avons pas mal progressé depuis notre dernière rencontre avec Zéro, il risque d'être très surprit, ricana Adréa en reprenant espoir.

\- Mais … vous savez … je ne vous connais pas tant que ça et votre histoire me donne un peu mal à la tête mais … qu'est-ce que Zéro a fait de mal pour le moment ? demanda Léon avec intérêt pour ce dernier.

\- Il a décimé un petit village d'humain, il a tué un de nos amis et menace de détruire tout ce qui lui passe sous le nez, soupira Rei en se tournant vers ce squelette bien curieux.

\- Oh ! Il mérite donc la mort ? s'étonna d'avantage Léon.

\- Ça va créer des polémiques ça encore … soupira Calua.

\- On ne connaît pas ses intentions pour le moment, expliqua l'Ombre.

\- Déjà … évite de l'insulter … d'accord ? déclara Joey d'un air blasé.

\- Oh ! Pour moi, ça reste quelqu'un d'un peu fou qui se prend pour le roi des mondes car il possède de grands pouvoirs … il se la pète presque … c'est pour ça que j'ai souhaité le remettre à sa place … soupira Léon.

\- Rappelle nous pourquoi tu nous suis au fait ? demanda Adréa d'un air blasé.

\- Car ça fait à peine dix ans que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un … et qu'un peu d'aventure ne me ferait pas de mal, et puis, je suis apparemment en compagnie du gars qui m'a donné vie ! expliqua le squelette d'une voix folle et hystérique (oui … encore).

\- Ah … je vois, désolé … fit Adréa surprise et gênée.

\- Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Je peux me faire aussi discret qu'un grain de sable dans un désert ! s'esclaffa Léon toujours avec sa voix … très spéciale.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire … souffla Joey.

\- Bon ! Je propose de pénétrer dans cette foutue tour et qu'on en finisse ! cria Kriss d'une voix héroïque.

\- Oui ! Entrons ! Allons affronter notre destin ! répliqua l'Ombre d'une voix sinistre et épique.

\- Vous êtes très spécial vous, remarqua Léon au ténébreux.

\- Euh … non pas vraiment … j'ai dit ça juste parce que c'était stylé … donc … ricana discrètement l'Ombre en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

C'est alors que notre groupe pénétra dans l'immense forteresse sombre

L'endroit n'était pas des plus sûr, le groupe faillit tombé à plusieurs reprises dans des pièges tous plus vicieux et mortels les uns que les autres. L'un d'entre eux, consistait par exemple à attirer un des membres du groupe vers un cristal d'une brillance inégalable, si ce dernier venait à le toucher, il se verrait transpercer de part en part par d'immenses piques sortant du sol. Heureusement, la motivation de rencontrer une nouvelle fois Zéro, dissuada Calua de toucher le cristal, car lui aussi voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Dans cette tour sombre et sinistre, un labyrinthe était présent à l'étage supérieur, de quoi bien énervé Adréa.

Cette dernière exprima de suite son mécontentement lorsque le groupe commençait à comprendre qu'ils étaient revenus sur leurs pas et tournait en rond depuis bientôt une heure, d'un air blasé et fatigué, elle lança :

\- Comme si ça ne suffisait pas … un labyrinthe ! Il va me rendre fou ce Zéro !

\- Oh ! Attendez ! J'ai la solution ! déclara Léon en sortant un vieux livre de je-ne-sais-où.

\- C'est à dire ? reprit la Dracaufeu d'un air déprimé.

\- Dans ce livre, il est écrit « Seul Lin... vaincre Gan... » euh ! Oh ! Non désolé ! Je me suis trompé de ligne ! La voici : « Dans un labyrinthe, il faut toujours tourner dans la même direction ! », expliqua le squelette tout content.

\- Cette phrase me dit quelque chose … murmura Rei dans sa barbe.

\- Mais c'est débile ! crièrent Adréa et Betty avec énervement.

\- Pas vraiment … ça permet de dessiner un plan … contredit alors Calua.

\- Et toc ! s'esclaffa Léon.

\- J'ai rien comprit … soupira Joey.

\- Comme d'habitude … grogna Kriss avec énervement.

\- Bon … maintenant, je vais vous montrer MA solution contre les labyrinthes ! déclara Adréa en s'approchant d'un des murs le sourire au lèvres.

\- Ta méthode ? s'étonna l'assemblé.

C'est alors que la Dracaufeu ferma ses yeux en face du mur, prépara son poing avant de l'expulser contre la paroi. Le mur s'était détruit en plusieurs petits morceaux à cause du choc, Adréa se retourna d'un air sérieux avant de lancer d'une voix grave et calme qu'elle faisait rarement :

\- C'est ouvert …

\- Personnellement, j'opterais plus pour l'autre méthode … pour des raisons … évidentes, ricana Joey gêné.

\- Au moins, comme ça, on ne risque plus de se perdre!remarqua Kriss tout content.

\- En tout cas, ton entraînement a l'air de faire son effet ! déclara alors le blond à son amie tout content.

\- Bon … je suppose que l'on va oublié mon plan d'action … soupira Léon déçu.

\- Bah il n'y avait pas vraiment d'action dans ton plan de toute manière, répliqua Calua en éclatant de rire.

\- Faudrait signaler au proprio que la prochaine fois, il devrait faire ses murs en obsidienne, et pas en plâtre peint en noire … c'est ridicule, remarqua Adréa en examinant sa main qui n'avait pratiquement aucune égratignure.

\- Tu rigoles ? cria Joey révolté, ces murs sont très solide, c'est juste toi qui est devenue extrêmement bourrin.

\- Solide ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! s'esclaffa Adréa en regardant le petit Voltali d'un regard amusé.

\- Au moins on peut dire que fasse au mur, Adréa était d'humeur … fracassante ! s'esclaffa le squelette en gigotant dans tout les sens.

\- Dans tout les cas, j'aime cet état d'esprit ! s'esclaffa alors Betty en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule d'Adréa.

Elles échangèrent alors un sourire amicale avant de continuer de plus belle dans le labyrinthe.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de destruction de murs, une voix se mit à retentir dans l'enceinte du labyrinthe, celle d'un homme que nous connaissons bien … malheureusement :

\- Mais … ! Vous ne savez pas comment ça marche un labyrinthe ? Il ne faut rien détruire !

\- Oh ! Navré d'avoir détruit tout ces murs … sang être offensang, c'était les vôtres ? ricana Léon en brayant à voix haute.

\- Faites comme vous voulez … soupira alors Zéro avant de frapper dans son micro avec violence … ce qui coupa une nouvelle fois la communication au passage ...

\- Fallait pas mettre de labyrinthe … je déteste les labyrinthes ! Je les hais ! cria Adréa folle de rage.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule … soupira alors le blond d'un air de grande compréhension envers son amie.

\- Regardez ! Là ! Un escalier ! fit le Voltali fou de joie en se précipitant vers ce dernier.

\- Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! répliqua Calua très heureux de quitter cette étage.

Au passage, l'avis du rouquin fut approuver par la majorité du groupe ! Le seul qui ne disait rien depuis un bon petit moment, c'était l'Ombre, il suivait le groupe sans dire un mot, il était dans la lune, étrange, ça ne lui arrivait que lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul.

Il restait pensif tout en avançant, un moment, Betty tenta de lui adresser la parole, mais sans succès.

Le ténébreux restait sans rien dire, il ne parlait plus qu'avec son corps, surtout ses yeux, ils en disaient beaucoup sur sa façon d'être. Reflétant la noirceur du monde et ses convictions, mais également sa compréhension des choses qui l'entourait, ainsi que la chaleur humaine qui l'animait et qui faisait de lui un homme au cœur bon (d'un aspect poétique j'entends … n'imaginez pas que j'essaye de vous entourlouper avec des descriptions inutiles que je ne faisais jamais auparavant !).

L'étage supérieure (Car il faut tout de même avancer dans l'histoire …) était une sorte d'arène, nos héros pouvaient apercevoir des tribunes vides et trois créatures protégées et armées jusqu'aux dents se dressant devant eux.

Sans peur et sans crainte, l'Ombre s'avança vers ces abominations, leva son bras en direction des monstres qui se préparaient à se ruer vers lui avec une férocité sans nom.

Mais le jeune homme ainsi que le restant de son groupe (sauf Léon … peut être), avait prévu d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec celui qui avait provoqué tout ce désarroi, C'est donc tout naturellement que lorsque le bras fut levé, des tentacules faites de matières noires sortirent du sol et embrochèrent à plusieurs reprises les pauvres créatures qui avaient été prises pour cible, même l'armure d'acier que ces choses portaient, n'ont pas suffit à stopper le massacre.

La mort fut rapide, sans souffrance, car ce n'était pas ces monstres que nos héros désiraient punir ! Ils étaient prêt à gravirent chaque marches, chaque étages de la tour s'il le fallait pour trouver Zéro.

Choqué tout de même par ce massacre, Léon lança :

\- Je ne veux pas être oppressang où quoi que se soit, mais … est-ce qu'on était sûr à sang pour sang que ces créatures souhaitait boire notre sang ?

\- Je sentais une férocité animale dans leur regard, si je n'avait pas agit, qui sait ce qu'elles nous auraient fait subir, expliqua l'Ombre d'une voix sinistre et terriblement calme.

\- Léon, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu mets le mot « sang » à toutes les sauces dans tes phrases ? remarqua Rei d'une voix agacée.

\- Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas ! J'ai juste certains sangtiment envers le sang en ce moment … c'est assez agassang … répondit le squelette d'une voix moins folle et plus pensangte … (Ah Ah ...).

\- Je sang que la journée va être longue … soupira le blond en frottant ses yeux avec désespoir.

\- Laisse tomber les calembours débiles Rei … avec toi, ça ne marche pas … déclara Calua en tapant amicalement l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Hé ! Là ! Il y en a une qui bouge encore ! cria Betty en dégainant un de ses magnums tout en le braquant sur l'abomination qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de fuir.

\- Bon sang ! cria le squelette surprit.

\- La ferme Léon ! hurla l'assemblé.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Betty … lança Adréa inquiète en regardant son amie, puis en jetant un regard de grande pitié sur la créature qui commençait à se débattre avec les membres qui lui restait.

\- Laisse moi abréger ses souffrances, expliqua Betty, viseur braqué sur sa cible.

\- Elle a raison, mais je ne sais pas pour qui nous allons passer actuellement, tu en pense quoi Calua ? soupira Rei.

\- Eh bien … je suppose que … techniquement, elles allaient nous déchiqueter en morceaux si l'Ombre n'avait pas agit, donc … autant en finir, même si ce truc est laid à en mourir … Dans ce cas, autant qu'il meure, puisqu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps, expliqua Calua en tentant de rester le plus calme possible.

\- C'est sangsationnel ! s'esclaffa Léon de sa voix folle.

C'est alors qu'après un soupir général du groupe, la Lucario pressa la gâchette de son arme. Un bruit métallique et strident se fit entendre, la créature ne bougeait plus, Joey vomit.

Puis notre groupe continua son avancée vers un autre escalier qui allait les mener vers un étage qui … n'est pas un labyrinthe ! C'était même mieux ! Une bibliothèque !

« Des livres … des livres et encore des livres ! » râla Calua après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle.

Les autres membres du groupe arrivèrent alors à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à cet étage … à part des bouquins.

Mais malgré tout, l'étage restait un vrai dédale d'étagères parallèles les unes par rapport aux autres et trouver l'escalier menant au prochain niveau était comme trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin, il fallait donc que nos héros se sépare afin de trouver la solution. Mais au final, après une bonne demi-heure de recherche, Kriss trouva enfin un escalier.

Mais, alors que le groupe allait continuer son ascension, Adréa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Un livre étrange ouvert à une page qui semblait l'intéressée.

En se penchant sur l'ouvrage, Rei remarqua aussitôt :

\- Il est vieillot ce bouquin, il me rappelle un peu celui que possédait Greg … Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête dessus pour le coup ?

\- Pendant que vous vous cassiez la tête pour trouver la sortie, j'ai trouvé un étrange livre parlant de la création des mondes …

\- Mais pourquoi s'intéresser au livre dans un endroit pareil nom de dieu ! marmonna Calua.

\- Tiens, regardez, c'est très intriguant, il paraît que les dimensions, ainsi que celle des humains, ont tous été créé par le créateur … une sorte d'être surpuissant. Ce dernier aurait créé le monde des humains, puis ces habitants pour enfin créer Light, dieu de la création, et Shadow, dieu de la destruction. Leur but est de faire en sorte que les monde ne tombes pas en ruine … ils obéissent aux ordres du créateurs ! continua d'expliquer Adréa.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire de tout ça ?! Quel est le rapport avec Zéro ! commenta l'Ombre d'une voix pressée.

\- J'y arrive ! Il est dit qu'un jour, lorsque le créateur ne donnera plus aucune indication, les deux divinités cesseront leur activité, s'uniront et détruirons les mondes créé par le créateur … et vous ne devinerez jamais la suite ! Ensuite, on retrouve les textes que Greg nous avais cité il a un mois ! reprit Adréa très surprise par l'ouvrage qu'elle avait entre ses mains.

\- La vache ! lança Rei très surprit. Cela voudrait dire que … Zéro … pourrait éventuellement être …

\- Oui … mais je préfère ne rien confirmer pour le moment … après tout … ce n'est qu'un vieux livre ! s'esclaffa son opposante en ricanant de manière sarcastique.

\- Ce n'est qu'un vieux livre … et Zéro est TOUT, sauf une divinité … soupira l'Ombre en tournant les talons tout en commençant à gravir les marches.

L'étage qui suivait était emménagé comme une sorte de salle à manger, confortable, accueillante et chaleureuse.

Le groupe s'y installa histoire de se reposer quelques minutes avant de reprendre l'ascension de la tour.

C'est autour d'une grande table que nos héros se retrouvèrent pour discuter un peu avant l'affrontement final.

Rei par exemple se tenait aux côtés d'Adréa et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que la Dracaufeu entoura la taille du jeune homme de son bras. Les deux êtres avaient fermé leurs yeux, ils étaient pensifs … et se posaient des questions … comme par exemple : « Et s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas ? Seraient-ils dans le même paradis ? », « Est-ce que la mort sera douloureuse ? » … où alors, « Est-ce qu'ils vont mourir ?! ». C'était l'une des questions les plus posées par le groupe, même l'Ombre s'y mettait ! Lui qui était si confiant et si téméraire, se retrouva les bras croisés, seul, dans un coin, dans la lune.

Calua, quand à lui, regardait Joey qui était resté par terre avant de regarder le groupe d'un regard sérieux et lança d'une voix grave et calme qu'il faisait très rarement :

\- Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose lors de ce voyage … lors de toutes ces aventures que nous avons vécus ensemble … Si nous devons mourir aujourd'hui, alors, qu'il en soit ainsi … mais sachez que nous allons nous battre ! Que nous n'allons en aucun cas nous laisser marcher dessus par un type imbu de sa personne ! Car, nous parlons tout de même de quelqu'un nous privant de notre liberté, qui nous oppresse et qui nous fait souffrir. Mais vous avez l'air d'oublier quelque chose de très important, nous avons quelque chose que ce Zéro n'a pas : l'amitié. Je sais que ça fait bizarre à entendre venant de moi, ça doit faire même un peu « gnian-gnian », mais sachez que nous resterons soudés quoi qu'il arrive ! Et nous nous soutiendrons les uns les autres jusqu'à la fin ! Si elle devait arriver … Et puis on est huit et lui, tout seul bordel !

Dans cette tour, lorsque nous trouverons ce Zéro, je ne vois que deux solutions, soit nous le vainquons et nous survivrons tous, soit nous mourrons tous … et j'espère que la première possibilité ce réalisera … dans le cas contraire … je ne le dis pratiquement jamais et je m'en excuse mais … sachez que vivre cette aventure à vos côté, aura été l'une des plus belles choses qu'il me soit donné de vivre jusqu'à présent … en espérant que ces moments que nous avons passé ensemble ne s'envole pas en cendre.

Puis, sous le regard très étonné et ému des autres, le jeune homme se mit à pleurer, ses larmes étaient des plus sincères et les paroles qu'il marmonnait ensuite, fit bondir le cœur de certains : « S'il vous plaît … ne mourrez pas ! ».

La salle restait silencieuse, des larmes discrètes coulaient chez certains, d'autres souriaient, le visage empli d'espoir, tout comme celui de l'Ombre. Ce dernier s'était approché de Calua après son discours, lui tapota amicalement sur l'épaule gauche en souriant sans pour autant montrer ses dents … c'était un sourire … qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais.

Le jeune homme, observant le geste de son ami à la chevelure noire, répondit physiquement à ce dernier en séchant ses larmes tout en lui souriant amicalement.

Ils restèrent là … pendant une heure … puis deux … puis trois … Léon n'a toujours pas ouvert son clapet … il a définitivement comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de faire des blagues, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire, c'était un speech de motivation, qui racontait qu'il faillait tout de même rester positif ! Et ne pas se laisser abattre par tout ce qui leur tombaient dessus ! Surtout qu'il n'y a pas de quoi se lamenter, car leur puissance dépassait l'entendement !

Suite à ces dernières paroles, Rei ajouta que le sac d'os avait sûrement raisons, qu'il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi s'inquiéter.

« La perte de confiance en soi pourrait faire profiter notre adversaire ! » commenta l'Ombre en prenant la main de Betty afin de lui faire savoir par le geste de se lever et de continuer l'escalade de la tour.

C'est alors que l'assemblé se leva et suivit l'Ombre et Betty dans la tour … il fallait avancer … ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

 _« Je pense … que vous pouvez faire une petite pause à cet endroit là … car ça risque d'aller très vite ! »_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Dernier étage

_**Chapitre 5 : Dernier étage**_

L'escalier montait … montait … montait de plus en plus ! La peur et la haine accompagnait nos héros.

Après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

Mais, alors que les marches se faisaient de plus en plus pénibles à escalader, le groupe entendit un orgue jouer une musique glauque et inquiétante qui résonnait dans tout l'escalier … cela sonnait plutôt cliché chez certains ...

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le groupe décida d'accélérer la cadence, jusqu'à courir sur les marches infinies … motiver par la musique qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

La musique était plutôt irrégulière et sa mélodie était très étrange, elle rendait mal à l'aise certains. quelques morceaux ressemblaient à des passages de musiques déjà très connues dans le monde des humains dans le domaine vidéo-ludique.

L'escalier se termina enfin … ça y est ! Ils y étaient enfin arrivé !

La salle était très grande et très haute, la musique provenait d'un orgue immense en face de nos héros et … une personne … était en train de jouer de cet instrument.

Ses doigts dansaient sur le clavier d'une manière très étrange, comme s'il ne souhaitait plus continuer de jouer, quelque chose le gênait.

Il continuait malgré tout son morceau tout en tournant la tête, en lança d'une voix surprise et malicieuse :

\- Vous voilà ! Vous avez été rapide, personne n'est mort ?

\- C'est qui lui ? Je comprends plus rien dans cette histoire ... lança Léon au groupe.

\- Zéro … répondit Rei en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

\- Oh ! Si si ! Je viens de m'en souvenir maintenant ! Merci monsieur … monsieur comment déjà ? s'esclaffa alors Léon suivi de son comportement habituel.

\- Rei … lui souffla discrètement Calua.

\- Vous vous en êtes bien sortit … vous nous avez impressionné ! s'esclaffa l'étrange individu.

\- Zéro … lança l'Ombre.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne peux … pas savoir à quel point mes lames … ont soif de sang … de ton sang ! répliqua le ténébreux en invoquant les dites « lames » dans ses deux mains.

\- Toujours aussi pressé à ce que nous voyons … pourtant nous étions sûr que la peur vous avaient complètement atteint … vous n'avez pas froid ? Ne sentez-vous point ce sentiment ? Votre haine vous aurait-elle rongée à un point où votre raison ne sait plus où donner de la tête ? L'esprit humain est vraiment étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? déclara Zéro en cessant de jouer de l'orgue tout en pivotant son corps sur sa chaise.

\- Cesse de parler et affronte moi ! hurla l'Ombre d'une voix héroïque tout en se mettant en position de combat.

\- Ne la joue pas solo ! N'oublie pas ! Nous devons rester soudés ! Et attaquer ensemble ! déclara Rei en tentant d'arrêter son ami.

\- Peu importe … il est à moi ! lui répondit nerveusement le ténébreux.

C'est alors que Zéro se leva subitement de sa chaise, s'avança vers nos héros, puis leva sa main. Une lueur noir et blanche dégageait de cette dernière, elle fit disparaître l'orgue derrière lui dans un nuage de poussière. L'individu ricana et lança :

\- Une telle haine pour une simple petite dimension ridicule ? Ah Ah ! Vous nous faites bien rire !

\- « Nous » ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ! s'étonna Joey très intrigué et très énervé.

\- Zéro ! Ne t'approches pas plus ! cria l'Ombre prêt à bondir.

\- Je peux lire dans vos pensés et … j'y vois … de la haine … de l'amour pitoyable … et … oh ! De la peur ! lança alors ce dernier d'un regard terrifiant et victorieux.

\- « de l'amour pitoyable » ?! hurlèrent Rei, Adréa, Betty ... et même l'Ombre !

\- Personnellement je m'en fiche, je n'aime personne ici … répliqua Calua tout content.

\- Oh ! Non ! Moi je vous aime tous ici ! Sauf peut être l'homme à la veste rouge sang mal taillé, déclara Léon.

\- Nous y sommes enfin Zéro … réglons nos comptes ! lança Rei déterminé.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir mais … nous trouvons ça un peu injuste que vous nous attaquez à huit … mais ça ne fait rien … marmonna Zéro.

\- Ça suffit ! hurla l'Ombre en se jetant sur l'étrange individu tel un rapace se ruant sur sa proie.

Le ténébreux invoqua ses lames noires dans ses deux mains avant de disparaître dans un nuage noir.

Surprit, Zéro chercha l'Ombre du regard, avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier venait de réapparaître dans son dos.

L'étrange individu invoqua à son tour une lame noir dans la main gauche ainsi qu'une lame blanche dans la main droite.

Grâce à ses armes, Zéro put parer le coup fatal que l'Ombre allait lui porter.

Les deux adversaires reculèrent d'un pas, se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis disparurent d'un seul coup.

Impressionné, le groupe resta sur ses gardes. Ils cherchaient désespérément l'Ombre du regard.

Ce dernier réapparut dans un nuage de fumée tout en tenant Zéro par le cou.

Mais l'adversaire n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il s'empara du bras de l'Ombre et le pressa avec une telle force, que le jeune homme hurla de douleur … sans pour autant lâcher sa proie !

Il continuait de le tenir en serrant les dents, il s'apprêtait à l'empaler avec une de ses lames.

Mais Zéro l'expulsa violemment en produisant une puissante onde de choc faisant trembler les murs.

Ce dernier, très surprit, réussi néanmoins à se réceptionner.

Impressionné et horrifié, les autres membres du groupe prirent alors la décision d'attaquer Zéro par la même occasion. L'assemblé s'élança donc vers ce dernier, armes à la mains.

Une nouvelle onde de choc encore plus violente se produisit lorsque Kriss allait porter le premier coup, projetant le reste du groupe à plusieurs endroit de la salle.

Zéro, lui, n'avait aucune égratignure. Il se retourna alors vers l'Ombre qui s'était relevé, et lança :

\- Puisque vous êtes autant motivés par le sauvetage de votre monde, nous allons vous proposer un défi et chacun d'entre vous va nous affronter, si vous perdez tous contre nous, nous détruirons le monde dans lequel vous vivez … et nous vous tuerons.

Mais dans le cas contraire, si l'un de vous gagne, arrive à me mettre hors-combat , nous vous épargnerons, et nous laisserons votre dimension intact par la même occasion, simple, non ?

\- Mais … ce qu'il nous … demande … c'est de la folie ! fit faiblement Joey à Adréa qui était juste à côté.

\- Nous avons tout entendu … et nous pensons que tout ceci n'est que mensonge … nous promettons d'utiliser nos pouvoirs uniquement pour nous défendre, pour attaquer, nous utiliserons uniquement la force de nos poings, répondit alors Zéro.

\- Si cela peut nous servir à sauver notre dimension … lança Rei désespéré en se relevant.

\- Enfoiré ! lança Léon en montrant un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? cria avec arrogance Zéro au squelette.

\- Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est le bras de quelqu'un d'autre ! déclara Léon en déboîtant rapidement son bras sur lequel apparaissait le doigt d'honneur tout en l'agitant dans tout les sens.

\- Je commence … cria l'Ombre nerveusement en se précipitant vers Zéro.

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas … commençons, répliqua ce dernier. Et si jamais vous avez pour projet d'aller porter secours à votre ami, nous vous réduiront en cendre d'un seul claquement de doigt ! … de toute manière, nous avons déjà paralysé vos jambes …

Ayant écouté cette bien triste nouvelle, Joey, ainsi que le restant du groupe qui ne combattait pas, remarquèrent que, effectivement, tout mouvement était impossible pour le moment ...

L'Ombre ré-invoqua alors ses deux lames et se rua sur son ennemie avec une férocité inouïe.

Alors qu'une des lames menaçait de trancher l'abdomen de Zéro, ce dernier croisa les bras, comme si l'attaque n'allait rien lui faire ... et malheureusement, sa vision fut juste, la lame invoqué se brisa comme du verre sur le corps de Zéro avant même qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

Le ténébreux, très surprit, continuait de se battre tout en reformant sa dague qui venait d'être brisée.

Son opposant esquiva ses coups avec aisances, il continuait à croiser ses bras tout en faisant des petits bonds en arrière.

C'est finalement après plusieurs minutes que l'Ombre tenta le tout pour le tout en envoyant ses tentacules noirs sur son adversaire, mais ce dernier était bien trop rapide, il fallait trouver autre chose …

Le jeune homme se souvenu tout à coup du combat contre Kriss … il pensa alors qu'il pourrait éventuellement tester cette technique, après tout … il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout !

L'Ombre disparut alors soudainement dans un nuage noir. Et comme pour le combat contre Kriss, de nombreux spectres noirs entourèrent Zéro.

Ce dernier décroisa alors ses bras, jeta un coup d'œil à la scène et se mit sur ses gardes.

C'est alors qu'en à peine quelques millisecondes, la totalité des spectres se regroupèrent autour du poing de l'Ombre qui venait de réapparaître derrière son adversaire.

Le poing atteignit sa cible ! Et Zéro fut projeter contre un mur de la tour.

Mais, alors que le ténébreux souriait d'un air victorieux, Zéro, s'extirpa du mur, regarda l'Ombre, sourit à son tour, puis lança d'une voix calme :

\- Jaze … Jaze … Jaze …. nous pensions que c'était toi, l'élu, mais, apparemment, tu n'es pas plus doué que les autres …

Cherchant un but à cet phrase, la colère de l'Ombre s'intensifiait et soudainement, des tentacules noirs sortirent du sol dans le but d'atteindre et d'agripper les pieds de Zéro et de l'écraser au sol.

L'attaque fut un succès ! Zéro était à terre, sans possibilité de bouger le moindre membre à cause des tentacules.

S'approchant de ce dernier le sourire au lèvres, le ténébreux, se pencha et lança d'une voix sinistre et terrifiante :

\- Dis moi … toi qui possède le plaisir de tuer, as-tu déjà goutté le sang de tes victimes ?

\- Que … que veux-tu dire ? fit Zéro terrifié par cette nature encore inédite de l'Ombre.

\- Oh … quel dommage … parce que moi … vois-tu … depuis quelque temps, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : t'arracher le cœur et goutter ton sang ! Car … on me l'a déjà fait dans le passé … c'est une sensation … plutôt agréable ma foi … reprit Jaze d'une voix qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais faite … à en glacer le sang !

\- C'est étrange … je ne trouve aucun jeu de mot à faire sur le sang tout à coup … lança Léon avec déception.

\- … L'Ombre ?! lança Betty avec étonnement.

\- Vous partez trop loin … nous sommes obligé d'agir … navré, soupira alors Zéro en se sortant des tentacules dans lesquels il avait été prit au piège avec facilité avant de se relever.

Surprit, Jaze se prépara à attaqué de nouveau, mais il n'eut le temps de lancer la moindre attaque, car Zéro lui administra immédiatement un coup de poing extrêmement puissant qui l'envoya s'écraser sur un des murs qui s'écroula sur le pauvre homme.

\- l'Ombre ! hurla l'assemblé.

\- Vous ! Oui ! Vous deux ! Le temps que votre ami se calme, venez nous affrontez … lança soudainement Zéro en désignant Rei et Adréa du doigt.

\- Comment as-tu osé faire ça à l'Ombre ! Tu vas me le payer ! cria Betty folle de rage en sortant ses deux armes et en tirant à volonté sur l'homme qui avait envoyé le ténébreux au tapis … ou … sous les pierres … comme vous voulez.

Mais les balles tirées faisait mine de rebondir sur le corps de Zéro, ce dernier, s'envola rapidement dans un nuage de fumée noire et blanche avant de réapparaître en face de Betty et de lui administrer une petite tape rapide sur l'épaule. Surprise, la Lucario s'écroula, sans aucune possibilité de se relever.

L'étrange individu, lui, revenu au centre de la pièce.

Rei et Adréa, maintenant capable de bouger leurs membres, s'approchèrent de Zéro, ils avaient peur et se tenaient la main discrètement, mais leur opposant l'ayant remarqué hurla :

\- Vous êtes là pour nous affronter ! Ce n'est pas une cérémonie de mariage !

Surprit, les deux amis lâchèrent prise avant de se préparer pour le combat. Rei déclara aussitôt :

\- Un mois que j'attends ce moment … un mois ! Un putain de mois que j'attends de te péter la gueule, sale enfoiré ! Thomas et les autres vont enfin être vengés !

\- Tant de vulgarité … et puis … « vengés » ? Ce n'était que des êtres sans âmes et sans importance … souffla Zéro.

\- Tu te crois puissant et invulnérable … mais sache que nous t'aurons et nous allons te remettre à ta place ! déclara Adréa.

\- Par pitié … cessez donc ces discours à deux ronds et affrontez nous … soupira leur adversaire avec énervement.

Les deux amis se fixèrent alors d'un regard déterminé, avant de lancer à leur adversaire :

\- Tu vas goutter le fruit de notre entraînement.

\- Faites donc … répondit Zéro.

C'est alors que Rei prit quelque chose sous le col de son T-shirt sale et déchirés, il s'agissait d'une pierre, accrochée par une petite ficelle qui entourait son cou.

Les deux êtres se fixèrent à nouveau, puis Rei serra sa pierre contre lui.

Une explosion de lumière se produisit, des éclairs éblouissants reliait les deux êtres qui brillait de milles feux, Adréa semblait changer de forme, ses ailes et son corps s'agrandissaient et s'affinaient, son visage devenait menaçant et une troisième corne était désormais visible sur sa tête, cette dernière partait vers l'arrière tout comme les deux autres. La flamme qui l'animait avait doublé de volume et s'était allongée.

Puis les éclairs cessèrent d'illuminer l'immense salle et Zéro décroisa ses bras, l'épée de Rei s'illumina d'une lumière aveuglante tandis qu'Adréa, désormais Méga-évoluée, sourit avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Rei commença son avancée vers le monstre, il se déplaçait très vite et sa détermination lui poussait à y mettre tout son potentiel.

Zéro eut du mal à esquiver ses attaques, tellement elles était rapides et imprévisibles. Un moment, Rei parvenu à trancher le flanc de son adversaire par une lacération latéral sur la gauche, ce dernier, surprit, ne s'attendait pas à trouver derrière lui une Méga-Dracaufeu qui lui administra un coup d'une extrême puissance, le faisant reculer de quelques mètres.

Mais l'individu ne s'avoua point vaincu pour autant. Il éclata de rire et déclara d'une voix moqueuse :

\- Un mois d'entraînement pour … ça ?

Sauf que Zéro n'avait pas tellement prévu de se voir administrer une lacération dorsale de la part de Rei qui s'était téléporté derrière lui sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte.

C'est alors que l'étrange homme se retourna l'air de rien, prit le blondinet par le cou avant de l'envoyer au loin.

Suite à ce retournement de situation, Adréa se rua sur son adversaire, en effectuant des mouvements rapides afin de pouvoir esquiver les futurs attaques de Zéro. Mais ce dernier disparu dans un nuage noir et blanc et quelque chose attrapa Adréa et l'écrasa au sol. Puis Zéro réapparu prêt d'elle et posa son pied sur son ventre en lançant d'une voix arrogante :

\- Vous ne donnez pas tout votre potentiel, nous allons vous aider …

Un coup de pied violent … sur le corps d'un innocent …

la scène que voyait Rei à ce moment là était une vision d'horreur. Zéro était en train d'assaillir de coup de pied la pauvre Adréa qui venait de perdre sa nouvelle forme.

Cette dernière souffrait et se mit à cracher du sang, le monstre se retourna ensuite vers Rei qui tentait de se lever afin de porter secours à son ami, mais il se vit paralysé, sans possibilité d'agir. Zéro s'esclaffa aussitôt :

\- Nous allons voir si tu es celui que nous recherchons …

\- De … de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? cria Rei révolté.

L'individu ne répondit pas et continuait de frapper, encore et encore, personne ne pouvait agir, ils les avaient tous paralyser. Adréa souffrait à chaque coup de pied porté à son ventre, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Devant ce spectacle affreux dont il était le spectateur, Rei, scandalisé, lança en larme :

\- Arrête ! S'il te plaît arrête ! Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux ! Mais … STOP !

\- Tu l'aimes … n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? À moins que l'amour qui est né entre vous deux ne soit qu'une pure invention … souffla Zéro en continuant son massacre.

\- La … ferme ! hurla Adréa révolté avec les forces qui lui restait.

\- Mais il est malade ! cria Kriss, choqué, tout en se débattant … comme tout les autres ...

La vue de son ami souffrant le martyr était insupportable. Rei serra les poings, l'assemblé était scandalisée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir agir, Adréa ne méritait pas de subir une telle violence qualifiée de « gratuite » par Calua et Léon, tout deux effrayés par la vision d'horreur qui se dressait devant eux.

Les coups résonnaient sur le corps de la Dracaufeu, cette dernière regardait Rei avec l'espoir qu'il viendrait la secourir comme il l'avait déjà fait dans des temps immémoriaux. Mais la paralysie l'empêchait d'agir … pourquoi faire subir une telle torture !? Ce n'est pas humain de faire une chose aussi horrible !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Adréa, si les coups ne cessaient point, elle allait y passer, elle se sentait partir, ses forces l'abandonnant peu à peu … et Rei le sentait. Larmes aux yeux, il ne pouvait supporter une telle cruauté plus longtemps.

Soudain, alors que le spectacle allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, Rei hurla de toutes ses forces, ses cheveux étaient devenues entièrement blanc, tout comme ses pupilles, une aura blanche l'entourait également, comme de la fumée.

Mais la paralysie était toujours présente, et Zéro, qui avait arrêter son massacre quelques secondes histoire d'apprécier la transformation du jeune homme, soupira avant de se remettre à frapper, mais plus fort :

\- Ce n'est pas encore ça … commentait-il

De toutes ses forces Rei tenta le tout pour le tout de se dégager, même sous sa première forme, il ne parvenu point à bouger.

Alors, pensant que toute espoir était perdue, le jeune homme hurla désespérément le nom de son amie à terre à plusieurs reprises, les larmes aux yeux, cette dernière lui répondit alors toujours sous les coups :

\- Rei … je … je ne veux pas … que tout ce finisse … comme ça …

\- Alors ? Toujours pas ?! Nom de nom ! Je vous ai entendu parler de cette seconde forme … NOUS VOULONS LA VOIR ! hurla Zéro dans une folie meurtrière.

\- Et c'est ça qui t'autorises à faire souffrir ? À tuer ?! lui répondit Rei fou de rage.

\- Oh ! Et puis merde ! cria Zéro avec énervement.

Ce dernier, cessa son activité, fit lévité le corps mourant d'Adréa avec l'aide de sa main gauche … invoqua une lame blanche de sa main droite et embrocha … le ventre de la personne la plus importante aux yeux du jeune homme.

Rei n'en crut pas ses yeux, il hurla le nom de son amie qu'il chérissait tant. Mais cette dernière venait de s'évanouir au moment où Zéro retira la dague blanche de son ventre. Le monstre admira la lame ensanglantée devant l'assemblé bouche bée face à tant de cruauté … Il posa le corps à terre, se tourna vers Rei et s'esclaffa :

\- Nous te rassurons, elle est encore en vie … du moins … pour le moment !

\- Non … lança doucement Kriss les larmes aux yeux.

\- … Comment … COMMENT OSES-TU ! hurla Rei qui ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions !

C'est alors que le jeune homme disparut dans une explosion de lumière. On pouvait l'entendre hurler de douleur, il allait perdre Adréa s'il ne faisait rien.

Une lumière salvatrice sortit de son corps par des sortes de grosses veines qui étaient visible même par dessus ses vêtements et qui le parcourait de long en larges. Lors de sa transformation, Rei, lança à son ennemie juré :

\- Tu vas crever … je t'assures que tu vas crever ! JE VAIS TE DETRUIRE TU M'ENTENDS ?!

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Rei cessa de hurler et produit une nouvelle explosion de matières blanches qui pulvérisa le toit ainsi que les murs porteur de la pièce, l'assemblé se trouvait maintenant dehors sous un ciel chaotique.

Suite à cette violente détonation, une fumée blanchâtre éblouissait la totalité des personnes se trouvant sur le toit. Ils pouvaient cependant distinguer leurs ombres … sauf celle de Rei qui s'était volatilisée.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, Zéro regarda alors par terre histoire d'achever sa victime, mais ce dernier remarqua très vite qu'Adréa avait également disparut. Surprit par ce tour de passe-passe, l'assemblé se demandait bien où était passé Rei et Adréa.

Les deux acolytes furent retrouver dans un coin de la pièce. Un étrange individu portait Adréa dans ses bras, de sa main gauche emplie d'une faible lueur agréable à admirer, il touchait le ventre de son amie dans le but de soigner ses blessures, cette humanoïde avait la peau rouge recouverte de veines blanches, notons qu'à partir de son torse, les veines formaient un immense cercle luisant d'une lumière salvatrice !

Il possédait des yeux entièrement blanc dans lesquels sortait une fumée blanche, il avait gardé ses cheveux blancs de sa précédente forme, mais ces derniers étaient nettement plus long.

Il portait également ses anciens habits déchirées ainsi que des ailes, une queue et des cornes de Dracaufeu, mais en plus allongées et portant toujours ses veines blanches inhabituelles.

Cette chose qu'était devenu Rei surprit plus d'un, surtout Zéro.

Adréa ouvrit doucement ses yeux et fut très surprise de découvrir un tout autre visage de son ami, d'une vois faible, elle lança :

\- Rei … c'est … toi ?

\- Tu vas mieux ? lui répondit son sauveur d'une voix grave et douce.

\- … oui.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte … rétorqua-t-il sur un ton plus nerveux.

Il déposa alors son aimée à terre tout en l'entourant de son pouvoir un court instant, Adréa se vit remise sur pied, comme par magie.

Rei, se tourna ensuite vers Zéro et commença à avancer doucement vers lui avec un étrange regard.

« Nous allons changer les règles … maintenant ... nous … nous avons le droit de contre-attaquer !» déclara l'étrange individu en s'essuyant le front.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? » demanda Rei tout en ressortant son épée qui se transforma en une lame qui avait doublée de volume. Ses formes changèrent également, elle était devenue, plus belle et beaucoup plus dangereuse !

« Peur ? Nous ? Vous … vous voulez rire ?! » lança Zéro en reculant d'un pas.

« Dans tout les cas … nous avions un accord il me semble ... »

C'est alors que l'assemblé incapable d'agir, commençait à encourager le jeune homme autant qu'elle le pouvait, il fallait qu'il gagne.

Rei sourit, puis disparut d'un seul coup, sans laisser de trace.

Zéro se mit à trembler, il invoqua de nouveau ses deux armes. Il était prêt à l'affronter.

Mais une voix se fit entendre dans la pièce, cette voix ne pouvait être que celle de Rei :

\- Tu voulais donc voir ma seconde forme ? … Pour tout te dire … moi aussi … mais pas dans ce genre de circonstance !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ! hurla Zéro en cherchant Rei du regard.

\- Je ne connais pas encore les étendues de ce nouveau pouvoir … et je dois bien t'avouer que … j'ai vraiment hâte de tester ce … nouveau jouet ! lança Rei d'une voix dérangeante.

C'est alors qu'un soupir de satisfaction se fit entendre, suivit d'une nouvelle phrase du jeune homme mais cette fois d'une voix enragée : « Va crever en enfer sale monstre ! ».

Soudain, Rei réapparut aussitôt en face de Zéro, prêt à découper la tête de ce dernier.

Mais l'ennemi arrêta aussitôt la lame avec ses deux mains. La puissance du coup le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Pendant ce temps, l'Ombre sortit des gravas où il avait été prit au piège précédemment.

Le ténébreux, qui n'avait pas suivit la scène, fixa Rei, puis Kriss et lança à son ami :

\- Rei ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui ! C'est lui ! Il a réussi ! Il a atteint la seconde forme ! déclara Kriss impressionné par le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui.

\- En espérant que cela suffise à venir à bout de ce monstre … lui répondit l'Ombre.

Le groupe plaça tout leurs espoirs en Rei, il avait l'air d'être le seul à tenir tête à l'infâme Zéro.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, remarqua très vite la présence de l'Ombre.

Se téléporta immédiatement à côté de lui, il pointa sa main en face du ténébreux. D'une voix autoritaire, il lança :

\- Toi, tu ne bouges pas !

\- Tu m'as prit pour qui ? Un vulgaire clébard !? lui répondit l'Ombre très surprit.

Zéro ricana un coup avant de retourner à ses occupations. Le ténébreux tenta alors de l'attaquer alors qu'il était de dos, mais son corps était complètement figé ! Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Le monstre s'élança sur Rei, brandissant ses deux lames vers l'avant. Mais la chose esquiva son coup avec aisance.

Rei disparut d'un seul coup avant de réapparaître quelques mètres derrière Zéro. Le jeune homme mutilé, planta son épée au sol, et lança d'une voix calme tout en fermant ses yeux :

\- Touché …

Soudain ! Le corps de Zéro fut découpé en deux à partir du buste, l'individu, surprit, s'écroula. Tandis que Rei, épuisé, s'effondra tout en perdant sa seconde forme qui lui prenait énormément d'énergie vitale …

« Ça y est ? Tout est fini ? » commenta Betty un peu sonnée.

« Je peux bouger à nouveau ! » lança Léon tout content en courant dans tout les sens.

Quelqu'un se précipita immédiatement sur Rei en hurlant son nom, cette personne le prit dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux, heureuse que tout cela se soit enfin terminé.

Tout le monde s'était réuni, bouleversé, mais heureux d'avoir enfin pu terrasser cette pourriture.

Sauf … Calua … ce dernier l'observait d'un œil méfiant.

En effet, le corps se relevait petit à petit, les deux parties étaient en train de se rejoindre. Surprit, Calua tenta de prévenir les autres quand une voix roque se fit entendre :

\- Vous pensiez vraiment … qu'un coup aussi futile … aurait eu raison de nous ?

\- Oh non … commenta Kriss, effrayé.

L'Ombre se précipita aussitôt sur le corps de Zéro et se mit à le piétiner aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, les autres firent de même.

Mais le corps se releva d'un seul coup et expulsa les membres du groupe.

L'endroit où le corps avait été découpé, le groupe pouvait y apercevoir une sorte de fumée noire et blanche qui reliait les deux côtés.

Choqué et déçu, le groupe se jeta à nouveau sur l'individu en tentant d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Rei était toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

L'assemblé fut immédiatement paralysé une fois de plus par le monstre qui se mettait à sourire, d'une voix victorieuse, il lança :

\- Bon … nous supposons que ça ne sert pas à grand chose d'affronter les autres … notre « accord » touche à sa fin ! Ça aura été un plaisir !

\- Arrête ! hurla Kriss en s'avançant vers Zéro, épée en main.

\- Tiens donc … je t'ai pourtant paralysé … Bah ! Quelle importance ! Si tu souhaites mourir de nos mains, on ne te retiens pas.

\- Moi aussi ! lança Joey en s'avançant à son tour.

\- Là ce n'est pas normal … déclara Zéro.

\- Tu ne nous a pas encore affronté il me semble ! commenta Calua en marchant vers l'horrible individue.

\- Eh bien … soupira Zéro. Pour des figurants je vous trouve plutôt déterminé … mais cela vous mènera à votre perte !

« Que … comment ils ont fait pour bouger ?! » pensa alors l'Ombre très surprit tout en continuant de se débattre.

Sous cette atmosphères de chaos, un combat d'une extrême violence se déroulait sous les yeux ébahies du groupe, Zéro venait de passer à l'offensive suite à une charge électrique de Joey qu'il esquiva avec facilité, il invoqua ses lames et attaqua en priorité Kriss, le plus dangereux des trois car on peut dire que ce dernier ne retenait pas ses coups, il se battait avec cette haine qui le hantait de plus en plus, se laissant doucement ronger par sa colère.

Zéro commença par une feinte en préparant une attaque, avant de disparaître et de réapparaître derrière le jeune homme afin de terminer son coup, mais il se fit aussitôt arrêter par une des lames de l'Ombre qui était parvenu à bouger et à stopper le mouvement à temps.

« Malgré vos efforts, vous n'êtes toujours pas celui que nous recherchons, aucun de vous n'est l'élu ... » lança alors rapidement Zéro en brisant les dagues de l'Ombre rien qu'en retirant ses lames.

« Mais … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! » hurla Joey qui n'en pouvait plus de toutes ses questions sans réponses.

« La ferme ! » hurla Kriss fou de rage en se précipitant vers Zéro épée en avant.

Le jeune homme courait à une vitesse folle, avec agressivité et détermination, si bien que l'Ombre, Calua et Joey n'osaient même plus attaquer, par peur de se prendre un coup de la part de leur allié.

Ses coups partaient sans prévenir, Zéro ne put tous les contrer et se fit trancher l'abdomen, le sang coulait et parcourait la lame du vengeur.

\- Mais Zéro soupira et révoqua ses lames avant de lancer :

\- Et dire que vous blessez le corps d'un innocent …

\- Que … comment ?! cria l'assemblé surprise.

\- Oui, vous avez bien entendu … ce corps n'est pas le notre, mais celui d'une de vos connaissances … déclara l'étrange individu.

\- Cesse de parler et crève salopard ! hurla Kriss devenu hors de contrôle en se préparant à attaquer.

Le jeune homme fonça à nouveau vers Zéro, il comptait lui infliger une attaque dont son ennemi n'était pas prêt de s'en remettre. C'est alors que Joey et l'Ombre décidèrent tout les deux d'en finir également et s'élancèrent à leur tour vers Zéro, malgré les réticences de Calua et de Léon.

Le monstre sourit alors devant ce plateau repas. Alors que les trois individus allaient lui porter un coup fatal, il leva un bras et aspira l'énergie vitale de ses assaillants.

 _« « l'Élu » … ça sonne vachement cliché tout de même ... »_


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'éveil de l'élu

_**Chapitre 6 : L'éveil de l'élu**_

À terre … épuisé, sans possibilité de bouger, il ne restait plus que Calua, Léon et Adréa, qui restaient prêt des corps inconscients de Rei et de Betty.

Zéro se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers Calua, là, ce dernier, choqué, cria d'une voix désespéré :

\- Vous … vous les avez tué ?!

\- Non … ils se sont juste endormit, répondit alors Zéro

Soudain, Léon s'avança vers ce dernier d'une voix agréable :

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Ô grand être suprême que vous êtes, mais … je viens d'arriver et je trouve votre comportement des plus méprisant ! … connard ! (Oui … il n'a vraiment peur de rien …)

\- Sale … monstre ! hurla tant bien que mal Adréa.

D'un simple geste, Zéro démembra entièrement le squelette et se mit à rire, ce dernier commença alors à l'insulter avec diverses insultes, tous plus joyeuses les unes des autres.

Le monstre s'élança ensuite sur Adréa et lui décocha un coup de pied porté à la tête d'une telle puissance, que la Dracaufeu perdit instantanément connaissance.

Mais ce qui avait l'air d'intéresser Zéro, se trouvait être la dernière personne encore debout, un petit être roux et maigrichon.

D'un regard, le monstre le défia en croisant à nouveau ses bras.

Très surprit, Calua tremblait de tous ses membres, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après tout, il ne voyait pas réellement en quoi ça rimait puisqu'il n'était pas si doué que ça au combat.

« Désolé mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se battre … je ne suis pas si fort que vous le croyez … maintenant, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, laissez mes amis vivre ... » lança alors Calua d'un air désespéré.

« Tiens donc ! Nous sommes très surprit par ton attitude ! Tu n'es pas comme les autres … et tu possèdes un pouvoir plus qu'intriguant ... Laisse nous t'expliquer : à la création des mondes, plusieurs règles nous ont été données, l'une d'entre elles disait : « Un homme se nommant "Rei" se verra attribué la puissance de la lumière, appelez aussi « Essence de la création ». Alors qu'un homme se nommant "Jaze", se verra attribué la puissance des ténèbres, « L'essence de la destruction » » Il y a également « L'essence des mondes » mais pour le moment, Adréa n'est pas encore prête à dévoiler son véritable pouvoir ...

Et toi, tu possèdes un pouvoir qui n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire ... qui ne figure pas dans les règles ... pour tout te dire, ton existence même est une erreur ... nous t'appelons vaguement "élu" mais en réalité, il faudrait plutôt t'appeler l'"anomalie" ! expliqua alors Zéro en levant son regard vers le ciel.

Ne comprenant pas où il souhaitait en venir, Calua s'intéressa alors aux « règles » ainsi qu'à la création des mondes … Au moins, ça lui permettait de vivre encore un peu ... D'un air inquiet mais curieux il demanda :

\- Je ne comprend rien du tout ! … Comment ça des « règles » ?

\- Ce sont des règles mises en place par le créateur de cette univers … nous parlons de l'univers qui regroupe actuellement tout les mondes que vous connaissez, y comprit votre monde natal, déclara Zéro.

\- Hein ?! Mais … mais je croyais que … que les humains avaient tout imaginé ?!

\- Mine de rien, c'est vrai, mais il y a également quelque chose d'important que tu oublies : tant qu'une espèce vivante est capable d'imaginer un monde ou bien une histoire, alors, cette dernière se réalisera. Et quelqu'un, dans un autre univers a imaginé le monde des humains que tu connais, puis a inventer votre histoire, ce qui fait que tout est déjà écrit … normalement.

\- Calua resta bouche bée, et ne savait plus quoi répondre, c'est alors que son opposant le fit à sa place :

\- Maintenant, assez parlé, bats-toi !

\- Mais je vous le dit ! Je n'ai aucun pouvoir ! Je sais juste … faire léviter un couteau à beurre et une tartine de pain afin de me préparer un break mais c'est tout ! protesta alors Calua.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux tout de même ?

\- Si !

\- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

\- Oui !

\- Mmmmh … non nous ne te croyons pas, tu mens !

\- Comment ça ? Adréa possède des pouvoirs comme nous ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet ...

\- Certes … je sais faire bouger des trucs à distance, je suis capable de détecter mes amis peu importe où est-ce qu'ils sont …

\- Mais encore ? s'impatienta Zéro.

\- Je … peux sortir des rochers du sol …

\- Je vois …

\- Ah ! Et je peux vous en lancer en pleine poire aussi ! s'esclaffa le rouquin.

\- Voilà déjà quelque chose de plus intéressant … essaye sur nous pour voir.

\- Euh … là maintenant ?

\- Oui …

\- C'est que … je …

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur ?

\- Moi ? Peur ? On … on … on aura tout vu ! bégaya Calua en faisant semblant d'éclater de rire.

Au bout du compte, le rouquin ferma ses yeux et fit léviter plusieurs morceau de murs puis les fit flotter tout autour de lui par la seul force de … de … de son esprit ! Calua projeta les cailloux sur son opposant, ce dernier soupira avant de répliquer « Tu peux faire mieux ... ».

Vexé, Calua s'empara cette fois-ci de gros blocs de pierre et les projeta toujours avec une force inouïe sur Zéro qui continuait à les esquiver et à le blâmer.

Le jeune homme commençait donc à en avoir plus qu'assez et se concentra alors sur quelque chose se trouvant en bas de la tour noire, étonné, Zéro attendit avec impatience la prochaine attaque de Calua.

C'est alors que ce dernier releva la tête, sourit et déclara :

\- J'envoie l'artillerie lourde !

Soudain, toujours sous cette atmosphère de chaos, un immense rocher de plusieurs tonnes était désormais visible dans le ciel lugubre. Zéro, agréablement surprit, se mit à applaudir sarcastiquement, avant de se rendre compte que la structure se dirigeait vers lui à une vitesse folle.

Il disparu aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée noir et blanche et réapparut à côté de Calua et décroisa ses bras.

Choqué et déçu, le rouquin recula d'un pas et lança :

\- C'est … c'est bon … je vous ai montré ce que je savais faire, maintenant laisser partir mes amis, si c'est moi qui vous intéresse, il n'ont donc rien à voir là dedans.

\- Au contraire ! Ce n'était qu'une fraction de ton pouvoir ! Nous voulons en voir plus ! Et tes amis vont y contribuer !

\- Que … quoi ?!

\- Un peu comme avec ton ami, nous pensons que ...

\- Non … je vous en supplie ! Ne les tuez pas ! Tout mais pas ça ! hurla Calua complètement paniqué en coupant son interlocuteur.

\- Tuer … tuer … et encore tuer ! Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! Bien sûr que non ! Nous n'allons pas les tuer … enfin … seulement si la torture ne suffit pas …

C'est alors que Zéro, paralysa les jambes de Calua, puis entassa les membres du groupe évanouit (y comprit Léon) avant de les réveiller un par un.

Surprit, Rei, qui était redevenu lui-même, lança :

\- Mais … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Zéro … il n'est pas mort ?!

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi … soupira Adréa.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus bouger ? Parfait ! Je vous annonce que nous avons trouvé notre élu ... notre anomalie ! déclara Zéro tout content.

\- Calua ? répliqua le petit Voltali surprit.

\- Oui ! C'est cela ! Et nous allons assister à l'éveil de son pouvoir … expliqua alors l'horrible individu en s'éloignant du groupe toujours à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire sale monstre ? hurlèrent Betty et l'Ombre par la même occasion.

Mais Zéro ne répondit point, il regarda Calua et lança d'une voix niaise :

\- … Dis toi que plus vite tu réveilleras ton pouvoir, moins ils souffriront.

\- Non … arrêtez ! Si ça se trouve je n'ai aucun pouvoir ! hurla le rouquin terrifié.

Malgré les supplices du jeune homme, l'horrible individu leva sa main en direction du groupe qui était incapable de bouger, tout comme Calua …

De cette main sortie des éclairs noirs et blancs qui avaient pour effet de provoquer une douleur insoutenable à ses victimes.

Calua était une fois de plus bouche bée devant tant de cruautés ! Il cachait ses yeux afin de ne pas voir ses amis souffrir, mais leurs cris de douleurs résonnaient dans sa tête … il hurlait « Arrêtez ! Ça ne rime à rien ! », mais Zéro se mit à rire, il regarda le jeune homme d'un air de pitié avant de reprendre son activités.

Mais, le groupe, regarda alors Calua, ses amis espéraient alors que ce dernier leur vienne en aide, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Ils hurlèrent son nom, à plusieurs reprises, même sous une douleur insoutenable, ils crièrent son nom encore et encore …

Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il suppliait Zéro d'arrêter son massacre, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules sans cesser ses horribles activités.

« S'il vous plaît … ne mourrez pas ... » se répéta Calua à voix basse.

Mais Zéro, ayant entendu sa complainte, se tourna vers lui, soupira avant de lancer « Dans ce cas, ne nous oblige pas à les tuer ... ».

C'est alors que l'adolescent bouleversé, hurla de toutes ses forces sous un ciel qui était devenu orageux et sortit de son corps, toute la souffrance, toute la colère qu'il a pu enduré durant toute son existence : « STOP ! ».

Plus rien … plus aucun son ne se fit entendre … le temps était comme … figé !

Calua s'avança alors vers ses amis, lentement, les yeux fermés, pleurant des larmes de sang.

Il fit léviter le groupe avant de l'enfermer dans une bulle transparente, puis, il l'envoya voler au loin.

Le jeune homme se tourna par la suite vers celui qui avait provoqué sa colère et ouvrit ses yeux. ils étaient devenus entièrement rouge sang et faisaient peur à voir ! Le fond des yeux était belle et bien rouge, mais la pupille était blanche accompagné d'un contour noir … qui ondulait autour telle une vague …

Le regard de Calua … saignait, que lui arrivait-il ?!

Soudain, le son du vent retentit à nouveau dans ses frêles oreilles.

Zéro, qui venait de se rendre compte du phénomène, ouvrit la conversation avec Calua, d'une voix calme et satisfaite, il répliqua :

\- L'élu …

\- Je parviens à voir ce qui est déjà écrit … je suis également capable de contrôler le temps et de le modeler selon mes désires … enfin, je crois ... expliqua Calua d'une voix neutre mais incertaine vers la fin.

C'est alors que ce dernier se téléporta instantanément en plein milieu du toit, et tapa du pied avec une force inédite qui fit trembler le sol sous ses appuis.

C'est alors que la tour toute entière se divisa soudainement en plusieurs morceaux qui se mirent à flotter autour de Calua, ce dernier, regarda alors son opposant qui était en train de léviter au loin.

Le monde qui entourait le jeune homme se disloqua. L'environnement tout entier était comme en train de se dégrader et de se détruire petit à petit.

Calua écarta ses membres, des veines rouges se formèrent sur son corps, elles étaient différentes de celle que possédait Rei auparavant. La chevelure du jeune homme venait de passer à un vert clair (Assez joli le vert).

Là où les veines se rejoignaient sur son torse, ses poignets et sur son front, un symbole étrange pouvait être visible, ce symbole était composé d'un carré enfermé dans un cercle, lui même mêlé dans un triangle.

Nul ne savait d'où provenait ce symbole, ni ce qu'il signifiait ... à part peut être Zéro.

Calua, leva sa tête en direction de ses amis, puis en direction de l'ennemi. Ces derniers étaient complètement exténués, et ne savaient plus quoi dire.

L'élu, sourit à son adversaire, prit rapidement conscience de son pouvoir, leva sa main droite et lança avant de claquer des doigts :

\- J'appelle … le néant !

C'est alors que tout l'environnement ainsi que tout ce qui le constituait, se fissura tel du verre, et produisit une explosion qui laissa place au vide absolue …

Ne laissant que Zéro, Calua et la bulle de protection.

\- Il ne restait plus rien de la dimension interdite ...

Très impressionné, Zéro lança avec joie : « Ton pouvoir est fascinant ! Et puis ... tu vois ? Nous n'avons pas eut à tuer tes amis ! Même si … entre nous, nous n'aurions jamais osé en tuer un seul … certes, tu ne montres actuellement que trente pourcent de tes pouvoirs mais, tu nous as montré ce que nous sommes venu cherché. ».

« Oh … Mais nous avons un combat à terminé il me semble ... » ricana Calua d'une voix sombre.

« Bien sûr que non ! Maintenant que nous t'avons trouvé, il n'est plus nécessaire de se battre ! » répondit Zéro le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas … non … on voit bien que la communication, ce n'est pas ton point fort ... » soupira Calua en reprenant sa voix habituelle.

Étant dans l'incompréhension, les membres du groupe qui avaient quelque peu récupéré, ne parvenais pas à entendre la conversation depuis leur bulle qui lévitait grâce à une magie inconnue. Joey lança très intrigué, à la vue du spectacle qui se présentait à lui :

\- C'est … incroyable !

\- Je n'ai … jamais rien vu de pareil ! répliqua Adréa complètement abasourdit.

\- Plus rien ! Il … n'y a plus rien ! Mais qu'est-ce que Calua a foutu ?! s'étonna Betty d'une voix faible.

\- J'ai pu entendre que Calua cherche à en finir avec Zéro ! Ce qui est plutôt étrange, car il n'a jamais … été quelqu'un de violent, même si tu lui faisait subir … tout les malheurs du monde, il cherchera juste un moyen de stopper le conflit, … Mais là … non … il souhaite vraiment en finir… déclara Rei très fatigué.

« Mais voyons ! Élu, tu n'as nul besoin de te mesurer à nous ! » déclara Zéro très surprit.

« Eh bien … Calua vas t'apprendre que lorsque l'on donne, on reçoit également ... » s'esclaffa Calua.

Ce dernier disparut aussitôt sans rien laisser derrière lui.

Soudain, Zéro fut expulser de force par une magie inconnue, avant de se retrouver cogner contre un mur de pierre qui venait de se matérialisé derrière lui.

L'opération fut répéter à plusieurs reprise, Zéro n'avait aucun moyen de riposter. Les murs sur lesquels ils se fracassaient, changeaient à chaque fois, cela pouvait aller du plus doux, au plus dangereux.

Zéro finit par s'expulser du piège, il chercha Calua du regard dans le néant.

Mais, ce dernier était introuvable, seule la bulle de protection était toujours visible. Une voix se fit entendre dans les ténèbres, une voix que nous connaissons bien :

\- Sympa ces nouveaux pouvoirs !

\- Nous te rappelons que tu es en train de blesser le corps de ton ami ! Si nous n'étions pas là, il serait déjà mort ! hurla Zéro.

\- Je me fiche de ce type ! Je vois qui c'est, mais j'en ai rien à cirer ! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que nous avons pu endurer par ta faute ! Prépare toi à être jugé pour tout tes crimes ! lui répondit Calua.

\- Non … lança alors Zéro, choqué et complètement paralysé.

\- J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que nous avions fait une promesse à un ami … soupira Calua exténué.

C'est alors que subitement, le jeune homme transformé, réapparut en face de Zéro et prépara son poing. Ce dernier, se dématérialisa avant de se reconstruire en lame osseuse. Calua poignarda avec violence le ventre du monstre qui se mit à cracher du sang à plusieurs reprise.

L'Élu, retira son poing en forme de lame et se mit à sourire devant ce spectacle.

« Voilà … je pense que j'ai assez bien reconstituer la scène non ? » commenta le jeune homme.

Ce dernier, lévitant doucement vers Zéro désormais incapable de se battre, prit une voix autoritaire, et demanda :

\- Maintenant, dis moi qui tu es !?

\- Ce jeune homme se nomme Lucas, son esprit est mit à part pour le moment … mais nous comptons le remettre dans sa dimension d'origine, la votre … après l'avoir soigné évidemment … expliqua Zéro.

\- Lu … Lucas ? … Ça y est ! Je … je me souviens de lui ! lança alors Rei derrière la bulle complètement tétanisé, bulle d'ailleurs qui s'était rapproché.

\- Un de vos meilleurs amis n'est-ce pas ? souffla Zéro d'une voix amicale qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question … soupira Calua en plaquant sa main gauche sur le front.

\- Light … et Shadow … nous sommes la création … et la destruction … répondit alors ses deux esprits humanoïdes noir et blanc sortant du corps dans lequel ils avaient élu domicile, ce dernier s'était évanoui mais continuait de flotter, les fissures sur son corps fragile, s'effacèrent doucement.

\- Des … divinités ? lança le groupe complètement abasourdit.

\- C'était donc vrai ... remarqua Adréa. Mais … et pour Arceus alors ? Je pensais que c'était le seul et unique dieu existant en ce monde ...

\- Non … Arceus ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres … soupira Light.

\- Ce qui expliquerait certaines choses … déclara l'Ombre en repensant à ce dernier.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites … pourquoi est-ce que nous vous avions fait subir de telle souffrance ? Eh bien … rien que d'en parler, nous en avons honte …

\- Rei … ce jeune garçon ici présent, avait choisit de créer une machine afin de jouer en réalité virtuelle … il était tellement content de sa création, qu'il invita trois de ses amis à tester sa machine avec lui … nous parlons ici de Jaze … de Calua … et de Lucas, commença à expliquer Shadow.

\- Mais la machine, lorsque vous étiez tous à l'intérieur, explosa, suite à une surchauffe du moteur … en temps normal, vous auriez dû mourir. Mais nous avions finalement décidé de vous transférer dans un autre monde afin, premièrement de tester les nouvelles règles envoyé par le créateur, celles qui explique vos pouvoirs. Et deuxièmement, pour respecter le script. continua Light avant de laisser la parole à son acolyte.

\- Malheureusement, le choc de l'explosion vous avaient rendu amnésique … tous … sauf Lucas … qui était sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle ... nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions l'utiliser à nos fins … comme prévu ...

\- Sauf que nous avions également découvert qu'un très fort lien avait été créé ainsi que différentes liaisons amicales … comme prévu. Nous avions donc décidé de vous laisser vivre votre vie, toujours sous l'identité de ce fameux « Zéro ». Et si vous vous posez toujours la question, le « Mewtwo » que vous avez affronté il y a longtemps, n'était qu'un simple test, histoire d'observer l'utilisation de vos pouvoirs.

\- Nous vous avouons que jouer le rôle du méchant avide de pouvoirs n'était pas des plus agréable, et certaines actions et certains propos que nous avions pu tenir, ne servait qu'à garder notre identité secrète, car notre but dans tout ceci, était de déchaîner ce nouveau type de pouvoir encore inconnu.

\- Nous sommes … vraiment navré de ce que nous vous avions fait subir … malheureusement, nous ne pourrons jamais nous mettre à votre place, car … notre vision des choses n'est pas la même et notre façon d'être en dehors du jeu de rôle n'est pas identique à la votre.

\- J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez … de vous avoir manipulé ainsi.

\- Ils ont bien apprit leur texte ! commenta Léon.

Le groupe entier ne savait plus quoi répondre, devant tant de révélations … ils ne pouvaient plus placer le moindre mot.

Nos héros étaient comme figés devant ses deux spectres. Ils se disaient alors que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, était de la faute de Light et de Shadow deux divinités qui avaient joué de leur sentiment pour leur propre intérêt.

Ils étaient confus, leurs réactions passaient de la joie de posséder enfin les réponses à toutes leurs questions, à de la haine envers ses deux individus, qui s'étaient servit d'eux, à la manière d'un vulgaire cobaye dans un laboratoire.

En quoi ses deux êtes suprêmes possédaient le droit de faire subir autant d'émotions à de simples mortels ...

L'assemblé se posa sur un sol qui venait de se matérialisé, et la bulle transparente qui contenait nos héros, disparue.

Light envoya une étrange aura lumineuse vers ces jeunes gens, cette dernière soigna les blessures et remit sur pied la totalité du groupe.

C'est alors que Rei, s'approcha des deux divinités avec timidité, puis, il serra ses poings, ouvrit la bouche et déclara d'une voix grave et fâché :

\- Vous vous êtes servit de nous ! Désolé, mais je ne peux vous pardonner pour tout ce que vous avez fait ! Tant de souffrance pour si peu ! Ce n'est pas digne de vous !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Rei … Tout ces morts, Greg … Antoine … Thomas ! Ils sont tous morts pour rien ! Je suis désolé, mais ce genre de chose n'est pas acceptable ! répliqua Jaze d'une voix autoritaire et sinistre.

\- Nous … nous avons du mal à comprendre … lancèrent les deux divinités.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! déclara Calua toujours sous sa forme.

\- Si si ! Nous en sommes capable ! répliquèrent à nouveau les deux divinités.

\- Non … vous ne pouvez pas … sanglota Adréa.

\- Elle ... a raison … tout ce passe comme prévu … murmura honteusement Light dans son coin.

Ce dernier et Shadow se regardèrent, puis en conclurent que c'était peine perdu … de toute façon, ils n'avaient point besoin du pardon de ces humains.

 _« C'était les révélations nécessaires pour faire avancé le scénario et donner un sens à cette histoire ! »_


	7. Chapitre 7 : La séparation

_**Chapitre 7 : Séparations**_

« Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui m'échappe … Est-ce que … depuis le début, vous saviez que c'était moi qui possédait le pouvoir du créateur ? Si oui, pourquoi avoir fait souffrir inutilement les autres dans ce cas ? » demanda alors Calua d'une voix fatiguée.

« Oui … nous savions tout depuis le début … sauf une chose très importante : chacun d'entre vous, y comprit certains, renferme un pouvoir d'une extrême puissance, mais vous ne pouvez nous le montrer pour le moment, car vous n'êtes pas prêt à dégager une telle puissance … sauf chez certains, nous parlons ici de Rei, de Jaze, d'Adréa et de Calua, ces quatre êtres, sont rempli de mystère pour nous ... » expliqua calmement Light au groupe.

L'assemblée était sonnée mais … elle sentait toujours cette haine par rapport à ces divinités. Mais nos héros ne possédaient plus le temps ni l'effort de répondre, que Light enchaîna aussitôt :

\- Avant votre arrivée, nous avons beaucoup réfléchi Shadow et moi même pour la suite des événements, nos actions étant dictées par le créateur, mais là … actuellement, le créateur ne nous donne plus aucune indication sur votre futur.

Jugeant que la discussion s'éternisait, Calua se dirigea vers Léon qui était toujours en pièce détachées et le remit en place, ce dernier lui exprima sa gratitude.

Mais alors que Calua allait rejoindre son groupe, le squelette l'interpella et de sa voix folle lança :

\- Oh ! Attendez ! J'aurais … quelque chose à … à vous dire …

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Calua.

\- Je … je dois te dire quelque chose … c'est à propos de notre séparation, enchaîna Léon en baissant la tête tout en prenant une voix maussade.

\- « Séparation » ? Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le rouquin très surprit.

\- Lorsque j'ai été créé … une voix m'a dit ceci « Si un jour, tu étais amené à sortir de cette dimension, la folie meurtrière te tendra les bras et un grand pouvoir te seras donné », Eh bien … si j'ai bien comprit, vous allez sortir de cette dimension afin de rejoindre votre monde … je ne dois en aucun cas vous accompagner … soupira Léon.

\- Non … lança Calua empli d'une grande déception.

\- En même temps … je n'ai pas été d'une si grande utilité lors de cette aventure, ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez me regretter … bredouilla le squelette.

\- Mais … je … depuis que je suis tout petit tu es avec moi … et … on ne se sépare pas vraiment … non ? déclara Calua en tentant de résonner son ami.

\- Non … j'en ai assez de rester seul dans le brouillard, je n'en peux plus ! Et … j'aimerais que tu m'oublies … que tu ne pense plus à moi, afin que je puisse disparaître, soupira Léon en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Calua.

\- Il dit vrai … surenchérit Light. Si tu cesses de penser à Léon, tant qu'il restera dans la dimension interdite, il disparaîtra pour toujours.

\- Je … je comprends … bégaya Calua d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Mais … il y a un hic dans votre théorie … lança Kriss en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Car, d'après ce que nous avions pu observer, la dimension interdite s'est fait entièrement détruire par Calua ici présent et … voyez par vous même ! Léon n'est pas devenu fou !

\- Oh ! Dans ce cas … c'est avec une joie immense ! que de vous rejoindre dans vos aventures !

\- Attends … je l'ai vraiment détruite ?! Il n'y aura plus jamais de dimension interdite ?! lança Calua déboussolé.

\- Non … Elle est beaucoup trop importante … Elle sera recréé dés la première pensée noire … Ce qui est probablement déjà fait à l'heure qu'il est ! expliqua Shadow.

Calua regarda alors le squelette, puis sourit niaisement. Mais Light répliqua aussitôt qu'il faillait maintenant que le groupe rentre chez eux, que nos héros pouvaient enfin terminer leur voyage.

Soudain, un petit trou de ver furtif fit son apparition, laissant passé Arceus avant de se refermer.

Ce dernier s'avança vers le groupe tout en se prosternant devant Light et Shadow.

Puis, l'entité lumineuse ordonna à son serviteur de créer un trou de ver sur le champ dans le but de ramener tout le monde chez eux.

Mais Arceus regarda alors Kriss du coin de l'œil et demanda à Shadow :

\- Et … Kriss alors ? Il ne va pas rester avec ces jeunes gens, il n'est pas de cette époque ...

\- Mmmh … ce n'est pas faux ... lança Kriss tout en avançant vers Arceus.

\- Fort bien ! s'esclaffa Light, il restait ce petit détail à régler … Et … pour tout vous dire … Même nous, nous ne nous attendions pas à le retrouver ici … ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ...

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous allez bientôt le revoir de toute manière ! déclara Léon au groupe en tentant de détendre un minimum l'ambiance … sans succès.

Joey vomi une nouvelle fois, ces dernières paroles l'avaient quelque peu dégoutté … et il n'était pas le seul ! Mais malgré cela, Rei et Adréa continuaient de se serrer l'un contre l'autre … ils avaient froid. Ils tremblaient. Ils voulaient rentrer chez eux et ne plus parler de cette histoire.

Arceus tourna le dos à nos héros, avant de créer un immense trou de ver droit devant lui.

En se retournant, il s'aperçut de la disparition des deux divinités et du corps inconscient du jeune Lucas, et décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Il invita donc Rei, Jaze, Calua, Adréa, Joey, Léon et Betty à entrer dans le portail qui les ramèneraient au camp dévasté de Greg, pour terminé le peu de voyage qu'ils leur reste avant de rentrer chez Gahar.

Alors que le groupe désigné commençait à passer petit à petit dans le portail, le jeune homme à la chevelure claire, regarda une dernière fois l'hybride droit dans les yeux et lui serra la main.

les deux compères se tournèrent le dos, sans se dire un mot …

« Viens avec moi Kriss, je vais te ramenez chez toi » déclara Arceus en refermant le trou de ver tout en invitant le jeune hybride à le suivre.

Puis ils s'en allèrent, tout les deux, avant de disparaître dans un halo de lumière.

 _« On garde le squelette ! Je me fiche de tout ce qui est illogique ici et je garde le meilleur personnage de l'histoire ! »_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Reprise !

_**Chapitre 8 : Reprise !**_

On aurait pu les confondre avec des Zombies, nos héros ne savaient toujours plus où donner de la tête, mais, ils étaient toujours sous l'effet de la colère ...

Ils se demandaient encore dans quelle histoire ils s'étaient embarqués.

Des dieux créateur et destructeur ?! Le Créateur ?! Des mondes et des univers par milliers ?! Ça ne tenait plus debout, et il était grand temps de tenter d'oublier, de rentrer et de récupérer de cette journée plus que mouvementée, riche en émotions et en révélations …

Calua, qui était complètement à plat, avait néanmoins la force de préparer à manger pour le groupe, afin que ce dernier oublie en l'espace de quelques secondes, toutes cette histoire.

« Non merci Calua … je n'ai pas faim … » lancèrent un à un les membres du groupe au fur et à mesure que le rouquin distribuait les sandwichs, mis à part Jaze et Léon (Même si le squelette ne peut pas réellement ingérer une quelconque nourriture …).

Ces derniers acceptèrent avec plaisir ce maigre repas. Calua décida alors d'ouvrir la conversation avec eux :

\- Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ?

\- Ne me parle plus de ça comprit ? souffla Jaze en commençant son sandwich.

\- Ça va sinon ? interrogea son opposant, les autres m'inquiètent …

\- Oui … ça peut aller … je récupère peu à peu … mais je ne vois plus Betty, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

\- Je l'ai aperçu sur un talus de terre plus loin, tu devrais la rejoindre, histoire de la réconforter un minimum.

\- Oh ! Sir Calua ! lança immédiatement Léon. Je viens de remarquer que votre chevelure n'est toujours pas revenue à la normal !

En effet, les cheveux du jeune homme était resté vert ! Par contre, ses yeux et sa peau avaient belle et bien récupérés leur splendeur (*Ahem* …) d'antan.

Jaze, fit un signe de tête à Calua, avant de prendre un petit morceau de pain et de l'apporter à Betty.

Ce dernier se tourna alors vers le reste du groupe. Joey grelottait et marchait faiblement vers le Camping Car tandis que Rei et Adréa ne se lâchaient plus … Et Léon … regardait autour de lui afin de prendre connaissance de ce nouvel environnement qui l'entourait.

« Arceus aurait pu nous emmener directement chez Gahar tout de même ... » commenta le jeune homme.

Mais ce dernier, prit la décision de laisser un peu de temps à ses amis afin que ses derniers puissent récupérer.

Il s'aventura alors dans le Camping Car, où il découvrit Joey sans dessus dessous. Le petit Voltali cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'endormir.

Calua chercha alors dans la boîte à gants, et y retrouva sans surprise, le fameux carnet de voyage !

En le relisant, il se mettait à sourire.

Il repensait à tout ces moments passé en compagnie de ses amis, sans qui, cette aventure aurait perdu un peu de sa magie.

Puis, après quelques minutes de lecture, il se décida enfin à prendre un stylo, et à continuer ce que les autres n'ont pas pu finir.

 _ **Carnet de voyage**_

 _ **Calua, 21h35**_

 _Bon … vu que notre seule conductrice n'est pas en état de conduire. Il va nous falloir attendre plusieurs jours sûrement, le temps qu'elle reprenne un peu ses esprits._

 _Pour le moment, elle reste toujours collée à Rei … je les plaints tout les deux … Light et Shadow ont quand même choisis la solution la plus brutale de toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables … de mon simple avis._

 _Je ne vais pas décrire l'état des autres pour le moment car je suppose qu'il n'est pas difficile à deviner … sauf peut-être celui de Léon … qui est actuellement en train de courir dans tout les sens … je pense qu'il considère notre monde comme une sorte de paradis ..._

 _Je pense que je vais réécrire dans ce carnet lorsque la situation se sera débloquée ..._

 _ **Calua, le lendemain, 16h10**_

 _Enfin ! Nous partons !_

 _J'imagine que pour les lecteurs de ce bout de papier, ça doit même pas faire deux lignes. Mais pour nous, ça fait bien une journée entière que l'on poireaute dans l'ancien campement de l'autre pignouf._

 _Et oui … j'ai retrouver mon argot ! Mais je préfère le garder pour moi pour le moment … Rei et Adréa sont assez fragile en ce moment._

 _Ils n'arrêtent pas de se tenir la main et de se lancer d'étranges regards … je préfère les éviter pour le moment, lorsqu'ils sont dans cet état … car je sens au fond d'eux qu'ils continuent de souffrir. J'espère qu'ils ne resteront pas comme ça tout le long … ça va m'inquiéter à force …_

 _Sinon, l'Ombre et les autres semblent s'être légèrement remit … au moins, c'est déjà moins pire que les deux autres …_

 _Personnellement, je m'en suis vite remis au final, car j'ai tenté du mieux que j'ai pu d'oublier cette histoire … (Bon … les cheveux, on en reparlera ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas le même vert que l'autre Voltali … HEUREUSEMENT)._

 _En espérant qu'une petite escapade permettra aux autres d'oublier un peu cette histoire et de se rappeler comme quoi on se marrait bien à l'époque !_

 _ **Calua, deux jours plus tard, 15h20**_

 _Ce n'est pas encore ça …_

 _Même si Rei et Adréa vont mieux, ce n'est pas la même joie que l'on avait à l'époque ..._

 _Pourtant, on était de retour dans la contrée du feu ! On est sortit plusieurs fois histoire de se changer un peu …_

 _Mais le groupe a peur de sortir … surtout Rei et Adréa … (Pour Léon … disons que c'est compréhensible ...)_

 _Je comprends un peu leur comportement … vu que ce qu'ils ont subit était atroce … je suis d'accord … mais … c'est tout de même étrange … j'ai l'impression qu'il exprime une sorte d'amour dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler ! En les regardants, on pourrait dire qu'ils sont frères et sœurs tellement ils sont proches !_

 _Alors que je rappelle qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis un mois et quelques ! (Un an dans un labo pourri ne comptent pas !)_

 _J'ai même envie de dire une chose, j'espère juste qu'ils n'auront pas l'idée d'aller fouiller dans ce carnet._

 _Adréa et Rei serait liés … par une sorte de lien … un lien que nul ne peut couper … sauf peu être la mort … mais j'en doute._

 _Leurs âmes seraient-elles liées ?  
_

…

 _Non … ils s'aiment juste … point final._

 _Je me complique beaucoup trop la vie moi depuis ces derniers temps …_

 _Au passage, je trouve que Rei n'est pas au mieux de sa forme … j'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas chopé un truc dans la dimension interdite … ça serait malin …_

 _ **18h25**_

 _Vu qu'on ne faisait rien de la journée, à part terminer petit bout par petit bout le voyage, l'Ombre a obligé une bonne partie du groupe (sauf Léon) à sortir prendre l'air. Il sortit alors Rei et Adréa de leur lit et on est tous partit se promener pendant une bonne heure._

 _Malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, le blond s'est évanouit brusquement… on a dû le ramener au Camping Car._

 _Il avait de la fièvre et avait du mal à respirer._

 _Du coup, on l'a emmené dans un hôpital qui n'était pas loin. Tout le monde avait peur pour lui … moi, je tentais de garder mon calme. L'Ombre, restait à côté du blond histoire de lui tenir compagnie._

 _Il faut dire que depuis quelques jours, il avait cessé de se nourrir. Il ne voulait même pas un peu de cake …_

 _Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée … il n'a jamais refusé du cake !_

 _Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, un Pokémon dont j'avais complètement zappé le nom nous emprunta Rei le temps de l'examiner …_

 _Ce pauvre gars avait choppé une maladie dont le nom m'échappe également … tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que c'était une vraie saloperie !_

 **Adréa, quatre jours plus tard, 14h26**

 _Rei va mieux … beaucoup mieux … et ça me rassure … c'est tout ce qui compte._

 _Et … CALUA ! C'EST QUOI CES BÊTISES QUE TU AS ECRITES ?!_

 **Calua, 16h00**

 _Bon … après une « petite » engueulade, on reprends la route avec Rei et Léon qui pioncent à l'arrière …_

 _le blond va mieux … c'est déjà ça …_

 _Et attention ! Qui conduit ? C'est Betty qui s'y colle ! Elle ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça … mais … niveau limitation de vitesse … ça laisse encore à désirer. Exceptionnellement, Adréa l'a laissé conduire un tout petit peu … histoire de voir ..._

 _ **Calua, 18h00**_

 _Bon … on arrive à la maison de Gahar ! ENFIN ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On va enfin pouvoir se reposer maintenant ! Par contre … je me demande bien de ce qu'il va penser de Léon … mystère !_

Devant une grande maison rougeâtre bien familière, le Camping Car s'arrêta et le petit Flobio referma le petit carnet en le signant de son nom, tout en demandant à ses amis de signer à leur tour !

 _« … »_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Retour chez Gahar

_**Chapitre 9 : De retour chez Gahar**_

« Ma petite fille ! J'étais inquiet ! » hurla Gahar en prenant Adréa dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

Les autres souriaient naïvement, histoire de faire passer un message positif du voyage au père

C'est alors que Jaze se changea en humain, avant de se poser sur un fauteuil.

Mais l'attention de Gahar se posa sur une intrus, d'une voix calme et grave, ce dernier lança à la Lucario qui n'avait pas encore passé le palier de la porte :

\- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Elle ? C'est Betty Jones, c'est une bien longue histoire. Elle est avec nous depuis longtemps, et c'est devenu très vite un compagnon de voyage, expliqua Rei d'une voix faiblarde au père.

\- Je vois ! Vous me raconterez tout ça lors du dîner ! lança Gahar tout en laissant entrer Betty.

\- Oh ! Je trouve que votre ameublement est d'une qualité irréprochable ! … Disons que … c'est très … rouge ! lança subitement Léon en passant le palier de la porte.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est qui lui ?! Un squelette ?!

\- Oh ! Je ne me suis pas présenté très chère … euh … Dragon rouge vif ! Je me nomme Léon ! Et je proviens de la tête du gars là-bas avec les cheveux verts !

\- De … sa tête ?!

\- Une bien trop longue histoire … s'esclaffa Calua d'une voix gênée.

\- Euh … très … très bien ! Bienvenu chez nous dans ce cas ! On va … faire avec … déclara Gahar très surprit. Bien ! Euh … Je vais commencer à préparer le dîner.

\- Oh ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi mon brave ! Comme je suis entièrement dépourvu d'organes, il ne m'est pas nécessaire de m'alimenter ! Ni même de m'hydrater !

\- Dites moi, il est comme ça tout le temps ? murmura discrètement Gahar à Calua.

\- Oui … Mais au moins, il est poli ! s'esclaffa ce dernier.

Le blond prit de son côté un verre entier de médocs avant de passer à table.

Lors du repas, Betty se présenta au père, en expliquant ses origines, sa nature, la rencontre avec l'Ombre … et ainsi de suite (précisons qu'après une brève réflexion, elle décida de parler un peu de ses parents, sans réellement parler de la contrée noir et du camp de Greg, elle estimait que ce n'était pas le moment de rappeler de mauvais souvenir).

Gahar sourit, avant de resservir la Lucario en bœuf, voyant que cette dernière avait terminé son assiette à la vitesse de l'éclair ! (sans mauvais jeu de mot … Joey est juste à côté …).

Mais son attention se fixa quasi-instantanément sur le squelette qui tentait d'ingérer du bœuf.

Mais le morceau de viande sortit par le dessous de sa mâchoire pour finalement finir par terre.

Gahar interrogea le squelette. Ce dernier lui expliqua plus en détails, sans pour autant mentionner la dimension interdite …

Après un dîner presque parfait (Ah ah) Adréa et Rei montèrent doucement les escaliers d'un air fatigué dans le but de se reposer un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Gahar continuait d'écouter les histoires de Betty et de Léon.

Jaze, s'était allongé, il était épuisé, et ne disait rien depuis que le voyage avait prit fin.

Calua et Joey, se tapèrent la discute tranquillement, en parlant de tout et de rien, en évitant bien évidement, un sujet fâcheux parlant d'une certaine dimension interdite.

Une heure plus tard, Gahar entra dans la chambre d'Adréa, suspicieux et cherchant quelques réponses aux questions qui lui titillaient l'esprit, d'une voix douce et calme, il s'approcha de sa fille et lui dit à voix basse :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien … je vais bien … lui répondit Adréa en entre-ouvrant ses yeux.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte … lança le père.

Voyant que sa fille n'était pas en état, Gahar abandonna son interrogatoire avant même que ce dernier ne commence, puis lâcha un petit sourire, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Un jeune homme blond, à côté d'Adréa, ouvrit doucement ses yeux, avant de murmurer à son amie :

\- On lui dit la vérité ?

\- Je déteste lui mentir … mais dans ce cas là, je crains que nous n'aillons d'autres choix, soupira doucement Adréa en tournant sa tête en direction de son opposant.

\- Oui … tu as raison, il va nous prendre pour une bande de cinglé … même si, en y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas faux, déclara Rei en échappant un petit sourire discret à son amie.

Les deux compères se rendormirent, histoire de se reposer … oui encore ! Sauf que pour une fois … c'est justifié !

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe se réveilla doucement, y comprit Rei et Adréa, qui se portait déjà beaucoup mieux par rapport à hier !

Gahar venait d'arriver dans la salle à manger, tout le monde mangeait paisiblement, content que ce cauchemar soit enfin terminé !

Heureux de voir tout le monde déjeuner, il s'installa, puis, il décida d'ouvrir un débat :

\- J'aimerais savoir une chose … pourquoi avez-vous mit autant de temps à revenir ? L'Ombre m'avait raconté comme quoi vous aviez eu une panne mais j'ai tout vérifié et pourtant, il n'y a aucun signe d'une quelconque réparation …

\- Jaze, fit ce dernier sur un ton sec.

\- On a eut … disons … quelques problèmes … soupira Joey.

\- Des … problèmes ? lança Gahar en élevant le ton.

\- Oh ! Oui très chère ! Le genre de complication qui vous confronterait à des humains, un hybride Homme-Dragon, deux divinités psychotiques … et j'en passe ! lança Léon d'une voix hystérique.

Rei et Adréa se plaquèrent leur main gauche sur la figure … il n'était pas vraiment prévu que Léon dévoile toute l'histoire d'un seul coup !

Gahar, très surprit, regarda l'assemblé d'un air inquiet avant d'exploser de rire, prenant les derniers mots du squelette pour une mauvaise blague.

Pendant que le père riait aux éclats, Calua fit signe à Léon de se la boucler, idem pour Joey.

Rei et Adréa, au même moment, poussèrent un très gros soupir de soulagement.

Plus tard dans la journée, le père organisa une balade, rien de bien méchant.

Pour rester discret, Le groupe habilla Léon de telle sorte, qu'il était désormais capable de sortir sans encombre !

Mais lors de celle-ci, Rei se souvenu de quelque chose … il stoppa Gahar et lui demanda alors d'un air inquiet :

\- J'aimerais savoir, vous travaillez toujours au CEEI, nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Oui, répondit le père sur un ton neutre.

\- Sont-ils toujours à notre recherche ? lui demanda le blond.

\- Ils ont laissé tombé pour le moment, depuis que l'ancien patron est revenu, il estime que vous ne représentez aucune menace. Donc, vu que le CEEI possèdent toutes les informations sur vous, vous n'avez presque plus rien à craindre de lui.

\- Ouf ! s'esclaffa Rei tout content.

\- Excusez moi ! Sir Gahar … mais … qu'est-ce que le CEEI ?

\- Vois-tu, CEEI veut dire : « Centre d'Enrichissement sur des êtres inconnus » … c'est un endroit où des phénomènes ou des êtres paranormaux sont étudiés. Rei, Calua et l'Omb … Jaze … y ont été enfermé pendant plus d'un an ! expliqua Gahar.

\- Oh ! Mais pourquoi donc ?!

\- Car ce sont des humains … ici, c'est assez inédit ! Nous n'en avions jamais vu auparavant ! Le but du CEEI était de les examiné …

\- Et de nous tué accessoirement … soupira Calua.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna le squelette.

Pendant que Calua expliquait ses propos, Gahar alla voir sa fille qui discutait tranquillement avec Betty, ce dernier, se permit de les interrompre afin de questionner Adréa :

\- Dis moi, tu as pensé à tes études ?

\- Papa … soupira cette dernière.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je t'ai trouvé une super école de commerce ! Toi qui aimes tant étudier ! insista Gahar.

\- Non … je ne veux plus faire du commerce … je n'en ai plus envie … j'y réfléchie encore, mais je ne me vois pas travailler dans ce domaine … et oui, ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de mon avenir, déclara doucement Adréa, en espérant que son père change de sujet.

\- Ah … très bien, conclut Gahar en haussant les épaules.

Suite à cette balade, le groupe, maintenant rentré, planifia de retourner dans la résidence, mais Gahar protesta :

\- Vous savez, vous n'avez plus grand intérêt à vous y rendre, car le CEEI s'est désintéressé de vous et …

\- Nous sommes au courant, mais … personnellement, je pense qu'il serait mieux de rentrer et de vous laisser avec votre fille vivre votre vie, car … nous pouvons nous débrouiller vous savez … lança Jaze.

\- Tant que je reste avec Adréa, je serais au ange, commenta Rei.

\- D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, cette « résidence » m'a tout l'air d'être l'endroit rêvé pour notre petite troupe ! déclara le squelette tout content.

\- Au pire, on emménage à la résidence, et on gagne notre vie honnêtement non ? souffla Calua en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, on a qu'à faire comme ça, déclara Gahar.

\- Je peux emménager avec eux ? demanda Adréa en faisant les yeux doux à son père.

\- Mais … et tes études ?! Et ton avenir ?! cria le père avec énervement.

\- Mon avenir … je l'ai comprit, ce sera avec eux et pour mes études, ne t'en fais pas ! Je sais ce que j'ai a faire ! lui répondit sa fille d'une voix sympathique et convaincante.

\- Oui … après tout, tu n'as plus besoin de moi … bredouilla Gahar.

Adréa s'approcha alors doucement de son père avant de l'enlacer tendrement, ce dernier, comprit que sa fille, estimait que sa place se trouvait ailleurs … et non dans les bureaux.

 _« Abandonner ces études pour une bande de bras cassés ? … j'aurais pu trouver mieux quand même ... »_


	10. Chapitre 10 : La fin d'une épopée

_**Chapitre 10 : La fin d'une épopée ...**_

Adréa ne regrettait en aucun cas ses agissements, elle témoignait que rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

Nos héros prirent un bus pour se rendre à la résidence, puisque Rei et Adréa ne pouvait pas supporter le poids de plus de deux personnes sur leurs dos.

Rei rassura Gahar en lui promettant de revenir le voir le plus souvent possible !  
Ce dernier serra la main du jeune homme puis enlaça une nouvelle fois sa fille avant de la laisser partir dans le bus.

Betty avait posé sa tête sur le bassin de Jaze histoire de dormir un coup (bien évidemment, Rei et les autres ne sont pas sous leur forme humaine).

Le voyage n'était pas bien long, pourtant le groupe avait l'impression que ce dernier avait duré une éternité ! Enfin ! Ils étaient de retour à la résidence ! Tout le monde sauta de joie rien qu'à l'idée d'aller se baigner dans la piscine d'eau thermale le soir même ! (Sauf Léon … qui ne s'est jamais baigné … pauvre gars !)

Calua, quant à lui, se précipita dans sa chambre, reprit sa forme humaine, puis, retira de sa poche le fameux carnet de voyage qui avait animer une bonne partie des péripéties du groupe.

Il décida de le ranger dans un vieux tiroir et de ne plus y toucher.

Il était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner, mais vu que le groupe avait complètement oublié de faire les courses, c'est dans un restaurant qu'ils décidèrent de calmer leur faim.

Ils y passèrent un très bon moment ! (Même si Léon, ne pouvant rien avaler, s'ennuyait quelque peu ...)

Une fois revenu à la résidence, le groupe se posa dans le salon remplie de lumière.

Sauf Rei. Ce dernier regardait dehors.

Il faisait bon et le soleil était exceptionnellement doux aujourd'hui, il sortit alors sous sa forme humaine de la résidence et escalada une petite colline à côté de l'habitation. Là, il s'asseyait et admirait le paysage. Le jeune homme se fit aussitôt rejoindre par ces six amis, tous sous leur première forme.

Une fois tout ce beau monde assit et réuni, le jeune homme à la chevelure claire décida de briser la loi du silence :

\- Ça aura été une aventure hors du commun …

\- Tu l'as dit, confirma Jaze de sa voix sinistre.

\- On va enfin pouvoir se reposer maintenant ! répliqua Calua en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

\- Je suis également heureuse que tout se termine … mais c'est le genre d'aventure que l'on est pas prêt d'oublier, déclara Adréa d'une voix calme tout en entourant le cou de Rei avec son bras.

\- Oui … répondit le blond en exécutant le même geste.

\- Les mots me manque … déclara Betty en versant une larme, soulagée et émue.

\- Oh ! Cette petite escapade aura été l'une des plus belles expériences de ma vie ! lança Léon.

\- Tu n'as pas fait grand chose de ta vie si je comprends bien ! s'esclaffa Betty sur un ton sarcastique.

\- C'est bien beau mais … qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda alors le petit Voltali bien curieux.

Le groupe regarda alors Joey avec étonnement, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre. C'est alors que Rei éclata de rire, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Adréa et lança en fermant ses yeux d'une voix calme et apaisée :

\- Tout ce que vous voulez … mais, je pense que l'on va faire une pause sur les voyages … pour le moment ...

Le groupe approuva cette dernière parole par un fou rire. Les sept amis s'allongèrent dans l'herbe tout en repensant à toutes ces aventures qu'ils ont pu vivre … ça les avaient quelque peu épuisés il faut le dire, mais au moins, ils en ont bien profité !

 _« Sacré histoire n'est-ce pas ? À votre avis, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Tout ça, Je vous laisse l'imaginer ! … Enfin, non, car j'ai déjà prévu une suite mais … euh … je trouvais cette phrase de fin sympathique donc … »_

 _ **The End … ?**_

Copyright Olivier Saint Martin (Reivilo) All Rights Reserved (je n'ai aucune autorité donc … tant que vous ne vous emparez pas de cette histoire, je ne vous taperais pas sur les doigts !)


End file.
